


The Life of Pacho

by QueenieLacy



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape, Descriptions of murder, Drug Use, Drug trafficking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions Murder, Multi, Other, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - M/M/M, cartel violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: A collection of short stories revolving around the sophisticated, well-spoken, silk shirt wearing, no nonsense Cali Godfather: Pacho Herrera





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Welcome! 
> 
> I started writing a lot of these short one-shots on Tumblr and I have decided to put them all in one place, here, on AO3. I will continue to write more and put them here. 
> 
> Enjoy!

## Imagine:

Pacho lets off some steam (takes place right after Pacho raids the Salazar compound):

* * *

 

 

Pacho stared straight ahead as he puffed on his cigarette, unfazed by the naked woman running across the yard. He could still hear the commotion of his sicarios killing off the rest of the Salazars and their partners. He had avenged his brother but he was still pissed off, mad that his brother would most likely be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Mad that their lives would never be the same. He heard footsteps approaching him, and he didn’t have to turn around to see who it was. There was only one person brave enough to approach him while he was in this state of mind.

“Are they gone?” Pacho asked and then took another drag off his cigarette.

“Yes.” Manuel nodded. “It’s taken care of.” Manuel added as he watched the rise and fall of Pacho’s chest. His eyes moved up to see the blank expression on his face and nothing in his eyes. Manuel knew that face. Pacho was lost in his own head again. “Pacho…”

Pacho threw his cigarette to the ground and quickly stood up. “Come here.” He said and grabbed Manuel’s hand. He pulled him through the Salazars’ home. Manuel kept quiet as he was dragged behind Pacho, silently wondering what was about to happen.

Pacho swung open a few doors until he found a bedroom. He pulled Manuel inside before slamming the door behind them. “Take off your clothes.” He demanded and went around the room, looking through drawers. He found a tube of petroleum jelly, and that would have to do.

He turned back around to find Manuel naked on the bed. He was on his hands and knees, back arched and his ass poking out. Pacho walked over to him and quickly prepped him with the jelly before pulling down his pants and underwear. He smeared the jelly on his cock before pushing inside of Manuel. He only waited a few moments before pulling out and slamming back in. This wasn’t like their normal love making. This was pure, animalistic fucking on Pacho’s part.

He gripped Manuel’s hips tightly as he quickly thrusted in and out of his lover. He could hear Manuel moaning under him but he wasn’t focused on Manuel’s pleasure, only focused on getting out his frustration and anger.

Manuel gripped the sheets tightly as Pacho used him. Pacho was holding onto his hips too tight and fucking into his prostate at a ridiculously hard and fast pace, but Manuel wasn’t about to tell him to stop. He’d rather Pacho use him as a punching bag than for him to get in more trouble. Besides, the rough fuck felt good to Manuel. He could feel Pacho’s thrust becoming erratic and he knew the godfather was about to cum. Manuel pushed back to meet Pacho’s thrust and clenched around him to finish him off.

Pacho’s hips stilled and he let out a loud moan as he came inside of Manuel. He let out a shaky breath as he came down from his high. “You okay?” He asked Manuel as he bent over to place a kiss on his neck. Manuel nodded and then let out a whine when Pacho grabbed his hard cock.

“You don’t have to.” Manuel said but Pacho continued to stroke him off. It didn’t take long for Manuel to come by Pacho’s hand. Pacho moaned as Manuel clenched around his cock that was still inside of him.

“Are you okay?” Manuel asked Pacho after he came down from his orgasm. Pacho nodded.

 

“I’m okay now.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

## Imagine:

An AU where the real reason Pacho Herrera and Claudio Salazar have issues is because they both want Manuel, and they know only one could have him.

* * *

 

Manuel knew this could totally blow up in his face. This plan could not work and could make his life miserable, but he doesn’t know what else to do to get Pacho to make a move on him.  
  
He’d seen how Pacho would look at him, how his eyes would linger on him and the unnecessary touches to his body. Manuel never stopped him from flirting with him or touching him. Manuel went out of his way to make sure Pacho knew he was interested in taking this to the next level. He pressed against Pacho and flirted with him, accidentally pressing his ass against Pacho and teasing the man…but Pacho never took the bait. He wouldn’t let himself get too lost in Manuel’s teasing, always stopping himself before going to far. Manuel was tired of that and if this didn’t motivate Pacho, then he didn’t know what would.  
  
Manuel was standing outside of a shop downtown. He finished up some business that Pacho needed him to handle and was waiting for Pacho to return to pick him up. As he waited, he saw Claudio come out of a shop across the street. The man spotted him across the street and Manuel smiled and waved at the man.  
  
Manuel was aware of Claudio’s crush on him. He knew the man wanted him in his bed. Manuel didn’t want him, but he needed to use him to get the man that he wanted. It would be mean to lead him on, but so be it. Manuel quickly crossed the street to speak with Claudio. “Hello, it’s nice to see you again Claudio.” Manuel greeted him. He felt Claudio’s hand on his hip and then wrap around his waist. He stepped closer to Claudio and pressed against him as they spoke. Claudio flirted with him and whispered naughty things in his ear. Manuel laughed and played along, forcing a blush to his face.  
  
A few minutes into the conversation, he noticed Pacho’s car park on the street. Manuel saw the Cali Godfather get out of the car and walk toward them. He returned his attention to Claudio and continued to flirt with the man until Pacho reached them.  
  
“Manuel…” Manuel heard and turned to see Pacho staring down at him. He looked angry that Manuel was wrapped up in another man’s arm. He was glad Pacho was jealous.  Maybe this meant he would see results.  
  
“Pacho! It’s nice to see you!” Claudio exclaimed as he tightened his hold on Manuel. He knew Pacho wanted Manuel as well and he was surprised that the Godfather hadn’t locked him up yet, but that was good for him. He could have the beauty to himself.  
  
“Claudio…” Pacho greeted him, keeping his hands on his hips so he didn’t use his hands to strangle Claudio. Seeing his hands on Manuel was disgusting to him and he just wanted to peel those hands away from him. “It’s nice to see you too.” He lied. “If you’ll excuse us, we have to go.” He said and Claudio nodded and turned to Manuel.  
  
“I’ll see you tonight.” Claudio said and Manuel nodded. Claudio kissed Manuel on the cheek before letting Manuel go. Manuel turned to Pacho and walked with the man to the car. He got into the backseat of the SUV and once Pacho was inside, the driver pulled off.  
  
“What the fuck was that?” Pacho went off and Manuel gave him a confused look.  
  
“What do you mean?” Manuel asked and Pacho rolled his eyes.  
  
“What do I mean? He’s all over you. Kissing your cheek.” Pacho explained and and Manuel rolled his eyes.  
  
“With all due respect.” Manuel started. “You’re not my man and I’m not yours, so you don’t have a right to ask me those questions.” Manuel said, hoping Pacho would fight back…but he didn’t. He just turned away and looked out of the window.  
  
“What did he mean about seeing you tonight?” Pacho asked.  
  
“A party at the club on Nelson street.” Manuel explained. “He wanted me to stop by.” He explained.  
  
Pacho nodded as he stared out of the window. “We’ll go.” He stated. Manuel’s eyebrow raised when Pacho said we, but he didn’t vocalize his questions. He had a feeling Pacho wouldn’t answer them anyway.  
  
The day went on as normal. The two worked and finished out some business projects before returning to their homes. Manuel went back to his apartment and started to get ready for the night out at the club. He showered and made sure to put on his tightest pants and shirt to show off his sexy body. He made sure to spray the cologne Pacho liked on and make sure his hair was nice. Later that night, Pacho came to pick Manuel up.  
  
“You look amazing.” Pacho said and Manuel thanked him as he climbed into the car. The rest of the ride to the club was silent and Manuel wondered what was going on in Pacho’s mind. He wondered why Pacho was here with him, instead of doing anything else.  
  
They arrived at the club and the two walked in. They were pulled away and placed in their own section. Pacho ordered drinks for him and the rest of their crew that came with them and they drank and talked in their section for a while before Claudio and his crew walked in. Manuel noticed him and turned to Pacho.  
  
“I’ll be right back.” He said and quickly left and went over to Claudio. He was pulled down next to Claudio and the two started to talk. Claudio wrapped his arms around Manuel and flirted him, pressed kisses to his cheeks. As they talked, Manuel could hear the music change and Dos Gardenias started to play.  
  
“I love this song.” Manuel stated and before Claudio could respond, Pacho was there standing in front him. He held his hand out to Manuel and Manuel looked up at the Cali godfather.  
  
“Dance with me.” Pacho said and Manuel nodded, taking Pacho’s hand and letting him lead him to the dance floor. Manuel allowed Pacho to take him into his arms and the two started to dance to the music. Manuel looked up at Pacho and found the Cali godfather staring back at him with intense eyes. His eyes were filled with emotion, but Manuel still couldn’t see what the man was thinking. He wanted to ask Pacho what he was thinking, what was he doing, what was this.  
  
“Pa-.” Manuel was cut off by Pacho’s lips pressing against Manuel’s. Manuel quickly recovered from the shock and started to kiss Pacho back. Fuck, he’d wanted this kiss for so long and he was finally getting it. He wrapped his arms around Pacho’s neck as Pacho pulled him closer and allowed his hands to gasp as Manuel’s ass.  
  
“What the fuck!” Claudio yelled before pulling Manuel away from Pacho. Claudio saw the dance and kiss and quickly raced over to the dance floor to break them apart. “Don’t you fucking touch him!” Claudio yelled. Pacho didn’t say anything. He just raised his fist and punched Claudio square in the face. Claudio crumpled and fell to the floor while everyone looked on.  
  
“Don’t you fucking touch Manuel!” Pacho yelled. “He’s my man!” Pacho said and then kicked Claudio while he was down before pulling Manuel out of the club.  
  
Manuel smiled as Pacho held his hand and led him out of the club. He was glad his plan worked.  
  
He was Pacho’s man now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading
> 
> Queenielacy.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you follow me on Tumblr, then you know I wrote a shorter version of this concept. I have decided to expand it into full dialogue. If you want to read the shorter version as well, here is the link: https://queenielacy.tumblr.com/post/165200963354/imagine

# Imagine:

Pacho takes Manuel shopping on a boring Thursday afternoon.

* * *

 

 

Pacho let's out a sigh as he looks out of the window. It's a rare feeling for the Cali Godfather, but he's bored. Business is moving along as planned, there is no heat on him from the DEA gringos. He doesn't have to work his ass off today just making sure his guys stay under the radar. He actually has free time. It's a weird feeling, to be so free like this, but he'll take it. He looked over and saw Manuel sitting on the other couch, his Cali beauty. The sight of Manuel never dulled on him. He had been with many men, laid next to some of the most powerful and famous, but none of them compared to his Manuel...His Manuel, he liked the sound of that. 

"I'm bored." Pacho complained to his lover.

"Then do something about it." Manuel answered and Pacho laughed. He was the only one that had the nerve to speak to him like that. Anyone else would have run to find something for Pacho to do. Instead, Manuel continued to stare at the television. He was watching something on the afternoon news and it seemed to be more important that looking over at him. He smirked and then stood up from his chair. 

"Fine." Pacho answered and walked over to Manuel. Manuel was forced to look up at the Godfather once he blocked the television with his body. A small smile formed on Manuel's face as Pacho looked at him. He would never get over the feeling of Pacho staring at him as if he was the only other on the planet, as if he meant the world to the man that had everything. 

"You're blocking the TV." Manuel stated and Pacho chuckled before holding out his hand. 

"Come on." Pacho said and Manuel quirked his eyebrow. "I'm doing something about my boredom. Come on." He ordered again after explaining himself, he only explained himself to Manuel. 

Manuel nodded and took Pacho's hand, lifting off the couch and following Pacho out of the living room. He watched as Pacho called over the butler. "Bring my Rolls around." He ordered and the man ran off to get the car. 

"Where are we going?" Manuel asked.

"Well..." Pacho started as they started to walk toward the dining room. "I'm bored and when I'm bored, I like to spend money." He said and Manuel listened as they entered the dining room. Manuel watched as the man took a painting off the dining room wall. He then pressed the wall and a compartment popped open. He took out a bag and then put the wall back into place before putting the picture back. Manuel's eyes widened at the hiding spot. "No one ever suspects the dining room." Pacho explained and then kissed Manuel on the cheek. "Come on."

Manuel nodded and followed Pacho out of the dining room and back into the foyer. The fact that Pacho showed him his hiding spot meant he trusted him. Pacho didn't have to worry, Manuel wouldn't betray his trust. He slipped his hand into Pacho's free hand as they walked outside. He leaned against his man as they waited for the car...his man, he liked the sound of that.

The black Rolls pulled up in front of the home and Pacho led Manuel down the steps toward the car. He didn't bring the Rolls out too much. He felt it was a special car that should only be brought on special occasions, but he was bored and wanted to show off. It was also what Manuel deserved to ride around in and his baby didn't get anything less than what he deserved. Pacho opened the door for Manuel and waited for Manuel to enter before sliding in behind him. He closed the door and the car pulled away from the house, down the long driveway and off the enormous estate. Pacho told the driver to take them downtown to shop and the driver complied, steering the car toward downtown. 

Manuel moved over to lean against Pacho. Pacho put his arm around Manuel's shoulders and then leaned over to kiss Manuel on his cheek. Manuel smiled as Pacho kissed his again on his jaw. "Stop." Manuel spoke.

"What?" Pacho played innocent and Manuel turned to give Pacho a pointed look. "I'll be good."

"Good." Manuel said and patted Pacho's thigh. "You'll get a present when we get home." He added and Pacho smirked. He was excited to get back home

The car soon pulled into a parking space downtown, outside the expensive shops. Pacho and Manuel exited the car, along with the driver. The three walked in and out of the shop, Pacho making the driver hold their bags as the moved through the shops. Pacho went to his favor tailor and ordered more silk shirts. He had Manuel fitted for new pants and shirts. They went into the shoe store and he bought Manuel a few pairs of new shoes. They walked out the shoe store and Pacho stopped in front of the jewelry store. He looked in through the window and the shine of the diamonds and other gems caught his eye. He saw a few pieces that would look amazing on Manuel. Maybe he would model them naked when they got home. The thought excited him and he started to go into the store. He started to walk into the store, turning to say something to Manuel but he stopped when Manuel wasn't at his side. Pacho turned back to see Manuel still standing at the window, staring into the shop. Pacho smirked as he went back to Manuel. "Come on. Whatever you're looking at, I'll buy for you." He said and Manuel shook his head. 

"I can't go in there." Manuel stated and Pacho shrugged him off.

"What are you talking about? You're with Pacho Herrera. You can go anywhere in Cali. Come on." He said and took Manuel's hand and tried to pull him along, but Manuel stopped him. 

"No." Manuel protested. "Look." He said and turned Pacho toward the window to look in through it. "That woman..." He trailed off and Pacho looked at the woman behind the counter, arranging necklaces. He was dark skinned, like Manuel, with long, curly hair. She was dressed in the mandatory dark skirt suit that all of the female representatives had to wear. There was nothing special about her.

"Okay..." Pacho trailed off, hoping Manuel would fill in his blanks. 

"She's my sister." He answered and Pacho nodded before turning back to Manuel.

"Something happened between you to." Pacho spoke and Manuel nodded. 

"She caught me with a boy." Manuel started to explain and Pacho gripped Manuel's hand tighter. He knew where this was going. "She told my family and they disowned me. The last time I saw her was the night they kicked me out of the house." He further explained. It was a painful memory to revisit, but he had to explain this to Pacho. Pacho deserved that much. "I didn't know how I would react when I saw her again. I thought I would be angry but I'm just...sick to my stomach." He answered. Manuel realized he never wanted to see her again. 

Pacho frowned as he stared at the woman. "Come on." He said again. They were going into the store.

Manuel's eyes widen at Pacho's demand. "Did you not hear anything I just said?" Manuel questioned. 

Pacho turned to Manuel, his expression softening. "I did, baby." He said and then cupped Manuel's face. "And what better way to get back at her then to show how amazing you life it and how you'll be able to wear jewelry she'll never be able to afford." He said and then gave Manuel a soft kiss on the lips. "Come on. I won't let anything happen to you. Trust me." He added before pulling away and leading Manuel into the store. 

Manuel allowed his feet to move and he followed in behind Pacho. They walked into the store and Pacho let go of his hand, moving over to one of the jewelry cases. He felt naked without Pacho holding his hand, but he trusted Pacho. Nothing bad would happen to him here, no matter how bad his anxiety was. He looked up and caught eyes with his sister. The two siblings stared at one another for what seemed like hours, but was only a few seconds. It was crazy how Manuel sat across from some of the most dangerous men in the world and felt nothing, but one look from his sister made him want to run for the hills. He wouldn't run though. He had ever right to be in this shop. His sister would have to deal with his presence, like he would deal with her presence. She broke the gaze first and Manuel felt some victory at that. She probably couldn't believe she was seeing him, especially in a place like this. He watched as she put on a fake smile and walked over to Pacho to help him. 

Once the lady was in front of Pacho, he could see how she favored Manuel. They had the same nose, but her eyes were different. Manuel's eyes were beautiful and her's were dull. She gave him a nice smile and asked if she could help. He nodded. "Can you take these watches out? The necklaces here too?" He pointed and she took out everything for him. He turned around and saw Manuel looking into another case. "Manuel, come here." He called out. Manuel turned to him and started walking over toward him. He could tell his lover was nervous, but he kept a confident face. Pacho turned back to Manuel's sister and could see the confusion on her face. Good, she didn't see them come in together. 

When Manuel was beside him, he picked up a gold chain and put it on his lover. He hung beautifully from his neck. "How does it look?" He asked Manuel's sister. Manuel looked over at her so she could see the necklace.

"Beautiful." She answered, smile still plastered on her face. Pacho smirked. What else could she say? It was her job to give compliments. 

"Good, let's make it a set." He said and then made Manuel try on a gold watch and bracelet to match, he made his sister compliment him at every step of the way. 

"Enough gold. Let's get some diamonds, yeah?" Pacho said and Manuel nodded. Pacho turned back to Manuel's sister and gave her a grin. "I like my baby to shine...oh, I have an idea. Do you sale body chains?" He asked and Manuel's sister continue to help them. It wasn't long before Pacho racked up an enormous bill, buying multiple jewelry pieces for Manuel. He gives Manuel a wad of cash from the money he had in the bag and tells him to check out at the register. His sister gives Manuel the ticket. He smiles as he takes it and then proceeds to the register to pay for everything. 

Once Manuel is out of ear shot, Pacho turned back to Manuel's sister who is wrapping the last piece. He chuckled at her before speaking. "It must kill you inside." He said and she stopped to look up at Pacho.

"I'm sorry?" She questioned as she finished the wrapping.

"To see your brother doing so well while you slave away in this shop, barely getting by." He finished and her eyes widened with shock that Pacho Herrera knew who she was and he was related to Manuel. "He's going to leave here and go back to my estate. I'm going to lay him down on a king sized bed, draped in Egyptian cotton sheets, and you'll go back to your shack and sleep on you twin mattress...I hope disowning him was worth it, you jealous bitch." Pacho said and, to add insult to injury, he reached into his pocket and threw a hundred bill at her as a tip. He took the bags from her and then went over to Manuel, who was finished checking out. He smiled at him, giving him a kiss before walking out of the store with his lover. They went back to the car and got in, telling the driver to take them home. 

"You okay?" Pacho questioned and Manuel nodded, smiling brightly. He was really glad that he went into the shop with Pacho. 

"I'm glad we ruined her day."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading
> 
> Queenielacy.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

# Imagine:

Pacho proposes to Manuel.

* * *

  
  
It wasn’t the proposal out of a television show, where the guy got down on one knee and professed his undying love for his soon to be fiancée in front of a gorgeous sunset or beautiful fountain. No. Pacho always had a thing for dramatics but that wasn’t Manuel’s style. He knew his quiet lover wouldn’t appreciate all the ruckus. For once in his life, Pacho would be simple.  
  
He knew they couldn’t be legally married. He wasn’t sure if that would ever be possible especially in a country as Catholic as Colombia, but that didn’t matter to him. He still wanted it to be as official as possible.   
  
He woke up that morning and left Manuel asleep in their bed. He took one of his cars and headed to his favorite jewelry store. Carla, the owner, was always excited to see him because he spent so much money there but today, he wouldn’t spend as he normally had. He knew exactly the ring that he would buy Manuel.

It was a simple pure silver ring. Manuel wasn’t as flashy as he was. The simple ring suited him more than the rings glittering in diamonds and other gemstones. He picked out the ring and paid for it before quickly heading back home. He grew nervous as he got closer and closer to his home.   
  
What if Manuel rejected him? What if he didn’t want more?   
  
He pushed those thoughts aside as he pulled into his driveway and parked his car. He walked inside and found Manuel on the couch, drinking coffee and watching the president of Colombia give a speech on the news. Manuel greeted him as he walked over to him and sat next to him on the couch.   
  
“Give me your left hand.” Pacho ordered and Manuel stuck his left hand out for him. Pacho went into the small bag he was holding and pulled out the ring box. He opened it and carefully pulled out the ring. Manuel watched as Pacho slipped the silver ring onto his ring finger.  
  
“You’re mine now, forever.” Pacho announced and looked up at Manuel. “If you’ll have me.”   
  
Manuel smiled and threw his arms around Pacho’s neck to hug him. “Of course I’ll have you. You dumbass.” Manuel answered and Pacho chuckled.   
  
Even being called a dumbass, this was the happiest he’s ever been. He couldn’t wait to have this happiness forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off the fact that Manuel wears a silver ring on his finger in the scene where he dances with Pacho in the club. He also wears it when he drives to the Salazar’s compound to kill them. I’m not sure which hand he wears it on but for the purpose of this story, I’m pretending he wears it on his left hand.
> 
> Thanks for Reading
> 
> Queenielacy.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

# Imagine:

Pacho takes Manuel with him to Mexico.

* * *

 

He’ll be bored without him and he can admit that he’s addicted to the sex. Pacho’s brother comes along and they make it into a semi-family vacation even though he thinks going to Mexico is a shit idea.

They’re all out by the pool when he notices the young waiter. He’s very pretty, smooth skin and plump, pink lips. He looked over at Manuel and saw that he was also staring at the boy. “You want him.” Pacho whispered in his ear and Manuel chuckled. “So do you.” He whispered back and Pacho nodded. He did want him.

Later on, they’re back in their room. They’re on the couch, kissing and touching, when they hear knock on the door. Manuel gets up and answers the door. A few moments later, he returns with the young waiter. The young man is holding a bottle of champagne and Pacho isn’t sure if he’s here on his own or if Amado sent him, and he doesn’t really care.

Manuel leads him over to where Pacho is and sits down next to Pacho. They boy, they learn his name is Elias, opens the bottle and pours three glasses. They only take a few sips of the expensive champagne before it is forgotten. Elias crawls onto Manuel’s lap and begins to kiss him passionately. Pacho can’t help but to think about how blessed he is as he watches the two on the couch.

Coming to Mexico was a great idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading
> 
> queenielacy.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

# Imagine:

Its Pacho’s birthday! 

* * *

  
  
He’s not very excited for it. Not because he hates getting old. He actually considers getting old a blessing considering his chosen profession. He’s not excited because he’s never really celebrated his birthday before.   
  
When he was a little boy, his family was too poor to celebrate most holidays and especially birthdays. He was lucky if his mother even baked a cake for him or his brother. When his father kicked him out of the house, he became too busy working his way to the top of the Cali cartel in order to celebrate properly. When he finally reached the top, he was too busy dealing with the DEA and other rival cartels. Well, those rival cartels are gone and his DEA source says they have no case against him. Now that he actually had the time and money to celebrate, he didn’t exactly know what to do with himself.   
  
Manuel knew what to do with him. Manuel always knew how to handle him.

Manuel woke him on the morning of his birthday with soft kisses that quickly turned into passionate ones coupled with hunger touches. After they played in bed, Manuel made his favorite breakfast and the two ate together. Alvaro showed up shortly thereafter and Manuel announced that he arranged a spa day for him and his brother so that they could spend time together. Also, Pacho needed some relaxation. “You’re getting stress lines in your forehead.” Manuel joked. Pacho loved spending time with his brother, so it was a nice gift from Manuel. He asked if he would be joining them but Manuel said no. He had to stay home and prepare Pacho’s present.   
  
Pacho thought the spa day was his present.  
  
Before he could interrogate Manuel, he was escorted for the house by his brother. Manuel gave him a kiss on the cheek while Alvaro pushed him out of the house and told Pacho to have fun. A black limo was waiting for them outside and the Herrera brothers slid inside.

“Alvaro, do you know what Manuel got for me?” He asked an a big grin formed on Alvaro’s face.

“Don’t worry brother. You’re going to love it.” Alvaro quickly changed the subject to sports and Pacho decided to leave it at that because it was clear that he wasn’t going to get any answers from his little brother.   
  
They arrived at the spa and Pacho was treated like a king from the time he arrived to the time he left. He was given a facial, a massage with a happy ending from the cute masseuse that was working on him, a manicure, pedicure, and a quickly stint in the sauna before he departed with his brother. He really liked the spa and he definitely wanted to take Manuel along next time.   
  
Alvaro then took his brother to dinner as his own present to Pacho. As they ate, Pacho noticed that Alvaro kept checking his watch. He wondered if that had to do with his surprise. He called him out on it, but Alvaro just laughed him off and switched the topic to his relationship woes. An hour and a half later, they left the restaurant and the limo dropped Pacho off at home before taking Alvaro back to his place.  
  
Pacho was greeted at the door by Manuel. He was shirtless and his pants hung low on his hips, so low that Pacho could tell Manuel didn’t have on any underwear. Manuel kissed him before leading him through the house and upstairs to their bedroom. He stopped in front of the bedroom door and made Pacho close his eyes before opening the door and guiding the Cali Godfather inside. Manuel position Pacho and then told him to open his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he was met with a beautiful sight.  
  
Elias was sitting on their bed. He was only wearing the tiniest pair of red shorts that Pacho had ever seen and a red bow was tied nicely around his neck. Elias smiled at Pacho and a blushed formed on his face due to the Godfather’s intense gaze. “Happy birthday, Pacho.” Elias spoke and Pacho turned back to Manuel.  
  
“Have I ever told you how amazing you are?” Pacho said and Manuel chuckled.  
  
“No need to. I know I am.” He said and pressed a kiss to Pacho’s cheek. “Now…let’s unwrap your present.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading
> 
> queenielacy.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

# Imagine:

Manuel is kidnapped.

* * *

 

It happens when Manuel is out running an errand for Pacho. He finishes up business and is heading back home when a truck comes from out of nowhere and rams into his car. He’s pushed off the road and into a ditch. He’s dazed and confused as men rush to his car and start to pull him out. He tries to fight back but he’s so out of it that his attempts are useless. He can’t hear a man say, “Get Pacho’s whore into the truck” before he blacks out.

Pacho is worried sick when the hours tick by and Manuel isn’t home yet. He only had to deliver a package and come right back. After a few hours, he breaks and sends a few guy to see where Manuel is. He gets a frantic call twenty minutes later saying Manuel’s car is in a ditch, but Manuel is no where to be found. Pacho orders all of his sicarios to search for Manuel. They look until the sun comes up, but don’t find the man. It isn’t until late morning that they catch a break. A little boy is escorted onto Pacho’s property by one of his guards. The boy gives Pacho a package and explains he was given two hundred dollars by a man in the park to deliver it to him. Pacho opens it up and out falls polaroids of an unconscious Manuel.

He doesn’t have to read the note that’s included to know who is responsible for this. The last remaining Salazars and their few followers. Pacho hadn’t bothered with them because there were so few left, but he realized that was a mistake. He gathers all the men he can find and they ride into the North Valley. He walks into the main church where mass is being held and tells the congregation to let the Salazars know that he’ll burn the North Valley to the ground if Manuel isn’t back in his arms by midnight.

When the clock strikes 12:01AM and Manuel isn’t in his arms, Pacho attacks. He goes from home to home, business to business, looking for Manuel. If the owners don’t answer his questions, or if he just doesn’t like the answers, he set their property ablaze. Half of the North Valley was burnt down when he made his way inside of an elderly lady’s home. She was completely unfazed by Pacho and his men, offering them cookies as she shuffled around her kitchen.   
  
“There’s an old abandon farm north of here. Only a few miles. Your boy is there.” She says as she shoves a plate of cookies into Pacho’s hands. “For your boy. They haven’t fed him. He’ll need sugar for some energy.” Pacho was about to ask her how she knew all of this but the woman stopped him. “You don’t have time to question me. You need to save your boy before they do something horrible to him.”   
  
Pacho leaves after that and made a mental note to question the woman later. They made their way north of her home and came upon a farm only two miles away. They carefully approached the home and Pacho could hear voices coming from inside and could see light coming from a battery powered lantern. As they got closer, he could hear Manuel yelling and the Salazar men yelling back. There was a bunch of shuffling and Pacho couldn’t take it anymore. He burst into the room and saw Manuel surrounded by the men. His pants and underwear were down around his ankles and he was bent over the table. It took four men to hold him down while one man was holding a Polaroid camera and another man was holding a long stick in his hand, while a few others were sitting around the room. It didn’t take genius to figure out what they were going to do.  
  
Pacho and his men unleashed a fury of bullets on them, killing the last of Salazar’s crew. Pacho went over to Manuel and redressed him before taking back to the car. He held onto Manuel as they were being driven home.   
  
And he knew he wasn’t going to ever let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading
> 
> Queenielacy.tumblr.com


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much a continuation of the story where Pacho proposes to Manuel.

## Imagine:

  
Alvaro plans a wedding…whether Pacho likes it or not. 

* * *

 

 

“You have to have a wedding!” Alvaro announced after he spotted the silver band on Manuel’s ring finger and the band on Pacho’s. He was having dinner with the couple at their home when he saw the rings.

“We’re not having a wedding.” Pacho said in between chewing on his steak. He had explained to his brother that he had proposed to Manuel and that they were now married, in a sense. They couldn’t be legally married, but they considered each other to be spouses and that was all that mattered.

“You have to have a wedding. You’re a Godfather. Godfathers always have big, fancy weddings.” Alvaro explained. “We’ll invite all of Cali to pay respects to Pacho and our new Patron, Manuel.” He said and winked at Manuel. “Oh! We can have it at the golf course. It’s beautiful there. You two can exchange vows on the hilltop under a beautiful arch that’s decorated in flowers and fairy lights. We’ll do it at sunset so you can have the city lights in the background. It’ll make good pictures and…” Alvaro continued to rattle off ideas as the couple ate.

“He seems really into this.” Manuel whispered to Pacho and he shrugged.

“Don’t worry.” Pacho started. “Something else will come up and he’ll forget all about it.”

* * *

Pacho was wrong. He was so very wrong.

A week had passed and Alvaro hadn’t moved on to something else. He was still planning their wedding. He had even enlisted the help of Maria and all three of Gilberto’s wives. They eventually got ahold of Chepe’s wife in New York and even she would call and give them ideas. All five women were just as excited as Alvaro for the wedding.

“Pacho?” Alvaro called out. He was sitting in his chair next to them, looking at the color schemes Maria had got for him.

“Yeah.” He spoke up. Manuel was sitting on the couch and Pacho laid his head on Manuel’s lap as they watched a game show on TV.

“What do you think about sky blue and silver for the wedding colors?” He asked and Pacho rolled his eyes.

“Alvaro, we already talked about this. There’s not going to be a wedding.” Pacho explained for the thousandth time.

“Yeah, sky blue really isn’t your color.” Alvaro called out and Pacho scoffed. Every color was his color.

“I like purple.” Manuel spoke up and Pacho looked up at him.

“Don’t encourage him.” He pleaded and Manuel chuckled.

“Just having a little fun.” Manuel explained.

“Purple and gold. The color of kings.” Alvaro spoke. “I like it. Purple and gold. I’m thinking a rich purple, like the purple on the royal robes.” Alvaro wrote it down. “Now, flowers…what about lilies?”

“Alvaro!” Pacho yelled.

“Right, lilies are kind of gay.” Alvaro reasoned.

“We are kind of gay.” Manuel said and Alvaro waved his hand.

“You know what I mean.”

Manuel looked down at Pacho and smiled. “What happened to this being a phase?” He asked and Pacho sighed. He was sure this was all a phase.

* * *

Again, he was wrong.

“Good news!” Alvaro spoke as he wheeled himself into the kitchen. Manuel and Pacho were having breakfast at the table while their housekeeper, Camilla, fixed a plate for Alvaro. “I just got off the phone with the golf course and we have a date, July first.” He announced and Manuel looked over at Pacho with a smirk on his face.

“I’m so excited that Mister Pacho and Mister Manuel are getting married!” Camilla exclaimed.

“That reminds me, we have to go over the menu Camilla because you know you’re the greatest cook in Cali.” Alvaro said and Camilla blushed. “We have to have steak because they love steak but I’m also thinking of having a chicken or fish option and…”

“We have a date.” Manuel teased Pacho and Pacho rolled his eyes.

“Alvaro…” Pacho called out and his brother looked over at him. “We’re not having a wedding.”

“Yeah.” Alvaro waved his hand. “We have tuxedo and dress fittings next Saturday.” He answered and Pacho sighed while Manuel laughed.

“Don’t laugh at my pain.”

* * *

Next Saturday, Manuel and Pacho sat on the couch in the tailor shop while Gilberto and Miguel fitted for their tuxedoes and Maria and Gilberto’s wives were fitted for dresses. They received Chepe’s and his wife’s measurement and their clothes would be made to those standards.

“This is ridiculous.” Pacho said as he watched his brother roll around and carefully examine the clothing. “I have to put a stop to this.”

“No, Pacho…” Manuel said and placed his hand on Pacho’s thigh.

“No?” He questioned.

“Look at your brother. This is the happiest he’s been since he’s been in that wheelchair.” Manuel explained and Pacho looked over at his brother. This was the most his brother had smiled since being paralyzed. The planning did seem to take his mind off of his medical situation. He was almost back to being his old self.

“He is happy…” Pacho trailed off.

“I know we didn’t want a wedding, but I also don’t want to burst your brother’s bubble. This whole thing has been good for him.” Manuel explained. “He’s not depressed anymore.”

Pacho sighed and took Manuel’s hand in his. “So, we’re having a wedding.” He said and Manuel nodded.

“We’re having a wedding.”

* * *

Just because Pacho accepted the fact that this wedding was going to happen didn’t mean that he was just going to roll over and let Alvaro do whatever he wanted. Pacho still had some control over this situation.

“No!” Pacho yelled at his brother. They were in Pacho’s office. “I draw the line at engagement photos.”

“Oh, come on! You can’t get married without engagement photos. You have to have engagement photos.” Alvaro protested.

“We weren’t really engaged…” Manuel reasoned. As soon as Pacho slid the ring on his finger, they considered themselves married. There was no engagement period for them.

“Okay well…” Alvaro trailed off. “Pre-wedding pictures. We need them for the invitations.” He explained.

“Can’t we just have normal invitations? With just our names and the da-.” Manuel questioned.

“No!” Alvaro cut him off. “Besides, I’ve already hired the photographer and told her be here tomorrow morning at ten. I also bought your outfits.” He explained. Pacho threw his hands up in he air and let out a groan. He gave up. This was Alvaro’s wedding now. He no longer had control.

* * *

The months had quickly rolled by and they finally made it to the night before the wedding. Alvaro had worked tirelessly to pull this off. Pacho and Manuel sat at the head table for the rehearsal dinner. They watched as Alvaro bossed everyone around and Chepe, being Chepe, would playfully argue back at him.

“Bridezilla!” Chepe taunted Alvaro and Alvaro threw a roll at Chepe’s head.

“I still can’t believe this is happening.” Pacho said and Manuel nodded. “I’m glad this will be over tomorrow and we can all go back to normal.” Manuel nodded.

“I don’t know. I kind of like bossy Alvaro.” Manuel spoke and Pacho let out a little chuckle before kissing Manuel.

“Thank you for putting up with my crazy brother.” Pacho said and Manuel smiled.

“He’s family. I’m happy to put up with him.” Manuel said and Pacho gave him another kiss. There kiss was interrupted by Alvaro yelling at Chepe.

“You’re not going to ruin this day Chepe!”

* * *

The day of the wedding had finally arrived and Pacho felt a nervousness in his stomach. It was stupid. Manuel had already accepted his proposal and they were already married their minds. He didn’t understand his nervousness. Maybe it was just because they were about to declare their love in front of a lot of people. Some or which Pacho knew would be rooting against them.

Pacho walked outside to get some fresh air. As people walked passed him, they would greet him and show respect. “There you are!” Alvaro called out as he made his way over to his brother. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine.” He answered a little too quickly. “I’m ready to get th-oh no.”

“Oh no?” Alvaro questioned. “What do you mean? Oh no? Why are we oh no-ing?”

“That lady.” He said and pointed to the woman walking toward them. “That’s Manuel’s sister.” He spoke. He recognized her from the jewelry store.

“That’s good his family is here, right?” Alvaro questioned and Pacho shook his head.

“No. That bitch and the rest of his family kicked him out of the house. They disowned him because he was gay. Why the fuck is she here?” Pacho wondered and Alvaro shook his head.

“Oh hell no!” Alvaro exclaimed. “No one is going to ruin this day. I won’t allow it.” He promised as the woman approached.

“Stop.” Pacho said to her as she approached. She stopped and looked toward Pacho.

“Don Pacho.” She greeted him and nodded her head.  

“Why the fuck are you here?” He asked.

“My brother invited me. He invited our whole family.” She said and pointed to the group of people behind her. They all favored Manuel. Pacho assumed they were Manuel’s mother, father, and siblings. She pulled out a paper from her purse and gave it to Pacho. Pacho snatched it from her and read over it. It was their wedding invitation and attached to it was a handwritten note. It was Manuel’s handwriting, asking all of them to come to his wedding. Pacho looked up from the note and gave it back to her. “I’d like to see my brother, Don Pacho.” She said and Pacho nodded.

“If you ruin this day for him, I’ll kill you and the rest of your family myself.” He promised and she nodded. She knew she was on thin ice. “Alvaro, take her to see Manuel.” He said and Alvaro nodded and led her away. Pacho grabbed an usher and told him to seat Manuel’s family.

“Fuck hell.” Pacho cursed. He needed to find a cigarette.

* * *

“Come in!” Manuel called. He was sitting down on the plush chair in his dressing room, wearing the purple and gold silk robe that Pacho bought him as a wedding present. He was speaking with Chepe and his wife when Alvaro opened the door.

“Your sister is here.” He said and Manuel looked up to see his sister staring back at him.

“Sister? I didn’t know you had a sister.” Chepe said.

“A sisters and two brothers.” Manuel spoke. “Can you give us a minute?” He asked and Chepe nodded. They all left the two along.

“You look well.” She said and Manuel nodded.

“I feel well.” Manuel said and gestured for her to sit in the chair across from him. “I’m glad you came. Did our parents come?”

She nodded as she sat down. “They’re here and our brothers too.” She said. “You’re really glad we’re here?” She asked and Manuel nodded.

“I’m glad you’re all here.” Manuel spoke. “I’m glad you’re here to see my life and see how happy I am, and how well I’m doing.” Manuel said. “I know you all thought God would strike me down as soon as I was kicked out of the house, not that any of you cared…especially you.”

“Manuel…”

“Don’t.” Manuel spoke. “Don’t give me a bullshit apology. You wanted me gone because you knew our parents loved me more than you and our brothers. When you caught me with that boy, you could have kept it to yourself, but you told our parents and had be kicked out of the house. How has that been working out for you?” Manuel questioned and gave her a small smile.

“It’s rough…without you.” She admitted. “You were always the hustler in the family.” She said and he nodded. He stood up and walked over to the window in the room. Manuel moved the curtain aside a little to look out and see the people starting to file in. “Manuel I-.”

“I want you to have fun tonight. You, our parents, and siblings. Eat, drink, be merry.” Manuel said and turned away from the window to look at his sisters. “I don’t need a fake apology from you or anyone else. I wanted you to come here today because I wanted to thank you. I thank you for telling mom and dad about me being with that guy because if you hadn’t, I probably wouldn’t have met my husband. I guess, I owe you one sis.” Manuel said and then heard a knock at the door. The door opened and Alvaro appeared.

“Sorry to interrupt but you need to get dressed so we stay on time.” Alvaro said and Manuel’s sister stood up.

“Nice to see you again.” He said as she left the room.

“Are you okay?” Alvaro asked and Manuel nodded with a smile.

“I’m perfect.”

* * *

The wedding started soon after.

The groomsmen and bridesmaids walked down the aisle and took their places. Pacho walked down with Alvaro and then Manuel walked down the aisle with Chepe. Chepe and Alvaro gave Manuel and Pacho away because Alvaro insisted that they’ve given away. Manuel and Pacho held hands as the ceremony started. The two couldn’t stop smiling as they exchanged vows and slipped on their rings. Pacho felt a tear of happiness fall from his eye and Manuel wiped it away.

“I now pronounce you husband and…husband. You may kiss one another.”

Pacho cupped Manuel’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. Manuel wrapped his arms around Pacho’s waist and kissed his deeply. They kissed for a few moments before pulling away to roaring cheers and applause.

After the ceremony was over, Alvaro pulled them over to take a million pictures before they were led into the hall and placed at the head table. They ate and then watched everyone dance and drink the night away.  

Alvaro came over to them and hugged them both. “Aren’t you glad you did this now?” He questioned and Pacho shrugged.

“It was okay.” Pacho said with a smirk.

“Well, I think the honeymoon will be more than okay.” He said and reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a white envelope and handed it to Manuel.

“What’s this?” Manuel asked.

“Tickets to your honeymoon, hotel reservations, and…” Alvaro leaned in so only Manuel and Pacho could hear him. “Elias will be waiting there for you. Have fun.” He said and patted them both on the shoulder before leaving the two at the table.

Maybe this whole wedding thing wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading
> 
> Queenielacy.tumblr.com


	9. Chapter 9

## Imagine:

Elias comes to Colombia for a visit. 

* * *

 

Pacho and Manuel had been communicating with Elias ever since they left Mexico and returned home to Cali. They’d call him and stay on the phone at all hours of the night, and send money and gifts back to Mexico. Elias would always complain about them sending him such expensive things, he always felt like he didn’t deserve them, but they would always tell him not to worry about it and enjoy the presents. 

Elias had just finished his shift and was about to head home when Amado approached him carrying an envelope in his hands. “Elias!” He called out and Elias walked over to meet him.

“Yes, Mister Carrillo.” He answered and Amado handed him the envelope. 

“No need to come to work tomorrow…or the next days.” He said and Elias gave him a confused look as he took the envelope from him. What was going on? He didn’t have to come to work? Was he being fired? Was this his final paycheck? His eyes widened at the thought. He couldn’t lose his job. He needed it.

“Oh, Mister Carrillo, please don’t fire me. I need this job. I’ll do better. I promise.” Elias begged and Amado shook his head and let out a chuckle.

“You’re not fired, my dear boy.” He said and clasped his shoulder. “You’re going on a vacation.”

“Vacation?” Elias questioned. He knew he had plenty of vacation days saved up because he could never afford to take one and he couldn’t afford to take one now. 

“From Pacho and Manuel. Have fun and try not to get into trouble.” He said before turning to leave. Elias quickly opened the envelope and saw a ticket to Colombia inside. He smiled as he looked at the ticket. He was going to see Pacho and Manuel.

* * *

  
The next day, Elias was packed and ready to go when he heard a knock at his door. He found that odd because he didn’t get too many visitors at his apartment. He opened the door and saw a man dressed in a nice black suit. 

“Hello. My name is Roberto. I was hired to take you to the airport by a…” Roberto trails off as he looks at the paper in his hand. “Mister Herrera.” He said and Pacho nodded. Elias told the man to give him a second. He grabbed his bags and then returned to the door. Roberto took his bags while Elias locked up his apartment. He walked downstairs and saw the black Bentley waiting on him. He should have known Pacho would send something this nice. He settled into the car and Roberto drove him to the airport. 

Once they were at the airport, a woman that worked for the airline met him. She took his bags from Roberto and had another airline worker carry them for Elias. Elias took a few dollars to try to tip the driver but he refused, saying the tip had already been taken care of. 

Elias was led into the airport by the airline worker and led to a special security line. He went through security quickly and then driven to the gate on a golf cart. He was let on first and he could see the other passengers looking at him, trying to figure out who he was. He felt like a celebrity. He was flown from Mexico to Colombia in first class and treated like royalty. If only the flight crew knew he was just a waiter. 

Upon arrival in Colombia, he was taken by golf cart to his car, a Rolls Royce this time. He settled into the back as the man drove him. “You must be very important to Mister Herrera.” He said and Elias shook his head. 

“Not really.” He answered. He didn’t want to get ahead of himself. He understood that he was just a warm body and a nice piece of ass to Pacho and Manuel. He was okay with that. He’d take anything just to be near them.

“Don’t think so little of yourself. He’s been running us crazy preparing for you. Threatened to fire a couple people if you were unhappy.” He said and Elias let out a chuckle. He couldn’t imagine Pacho or Manuel worrying about him in such a way. 

Thirty minutes later, the car pulled out to a beautiful mansion but Elias’ eyes were focused on the two men standing out front, waiting on him. The door opened and he quickly out of the car and walked up the stairs to them. Neither wanted to wait their turn so they both ended up hugging Elias at the same time. 

“We missed you.” Pacho confessed and Elias nodded.

“I missed you both too.” He said as he looked between the both of them. He was led into the house and shown around by them. He was introduced to a number of the staff and they were already treating him like he was their boss.  As he was led through the home, Pacho and Manuel couldn’t keep their hands off of him and Elias wanted more from them.

“You must be tired from the travel.” Pacho said as they walked into the master bedroom. “We’ll let you rest.” He added and Elias shook his head. 

“No.” Elias spoke.

“No?” Manuel questioned.

“Well…” Elias started. “I didn’t wear these for just sleeping.” He said and backed away from them. He kicked off his shoes and socks before undoing the button on his jeans and pulled down the zipper. He pulled off his jeans and turned around to show off the black thong he was wearing. It didn’t take long for Pacho and Manuel to be all over him. He wanted that and he got it. 

The next morning, he walked into the kitchen wearing only Pacho’s shirt. The sex marks were clearly visible on his body. 

“Wrecked is a good look on you.” Camilla, their housekeeper, joked and Elias knew he’d never be able to live this down. 

* * *

  
Pacho and Manuel took him to a party at Gilberto’s home later that day. There were many tables and tents set up outside. There was so much food and drinks. A band wad playing on the stage and everyone was laughing and acting as if they had no problems in this world. 

Elias was wearing a nice pair of slacks and a polo that Pacho had bought him before he came. As soon as he was introduced to Gilberto and Miguel, he was then whisked away by Gilberto’s wives who fretted over how cute he was. Maria joined in on the conversation and as he sat with the rest of the wives, the realization dawned on him that he was rubbing shoulders with Cali’s elite and that he was kind of a cartel wife, in a sense. He laughed at the thought. He had to keep reminding himself that this wasn’t serious and that they were just getting their fill of him before they sent him back to Mexico. 

“Excuse me, ladies.” Pacho said as he approached the table. He held out his hand for Elias to take and he happily did. He got up from the table and followed Pacho to the dance floor. Pacho moved to face Elias and then pulled him into his arms. The two started to sway to the music of the band. Elias then saw a flash. He looked up to see Manuel holding a camera.

Manuel shrugged. “I couldn’t help myself.”

* * *

  
Elias had been in Cali for over a week and Pacho had really been enjoying the young man’s presence. He could tell Manuel enjoyed Elias as well. There was a definite difference in their home with Elias in it. The young boy brought a bit of light to their dark world.

Pacho had come back from a meeting when he heard laughing coming from the living room. He walked in and saw a shirtless Manuel holding the expensive camera he bought him for his birthday. He was taking picture of Elias, who was laying on the couch. He was wearing one of Pacho’s silk shirts. The shirt was unbuttoned and opened to reveal his slim torso. Elias was wearing a red lace thong and Pacho really needed to figure out where the boy got his underwear from because he wanted to buy him more. Elias was laying on his stomach, his ass slightly in the air, his hair was messy, and his lips were puffy as if he’d been sucking on something. 

“Like this?” Elias questioned and Manuel nodded.  

“Yeah, like that.” He said and snapped more pictures. “You’re so sexy baby.” Manuel commented and that made Elias blush. Pacho watched them for a few moments before walking into the room.

“What are you two doing?” Pacho asked.

“Just having fun.” Manuel answered. Pacho gave Manuel a kiss before going over to give Elias one. He gave Elias a smack on the ass and Elias yelped. 

“Mister Pacho…” Pacho turned around and Camilla was there. “Mister Carrillo is on the phone.” Pacho nodded and she left.

“I’ll be right back.” Pacho said and walked toward the door. He stopped and turned around to see Elias pulled Manuel down onto the couch. The two laughed before giving one another a kiss. He then left the room and went to his office to take the phone call.

“Amado.” Pacho started. “It’s nice to hear from you.”

“Pacho, my man.” He said. “So…Elias has been there for more than a week.”

“He has.” Pacho said and he heard Amado sigh on the other end.

“I’m not getting him back, am I?” Amado questioned and Pacho let out a chuckle.

“You shouldn’t have let him out of Mexico if you wanted to keep him.” Pacho explained and Amado laughed. “Be honest Amado, you knew I would keep him here.”

“Take care of him, okay.” Amado started. “He’s been through a lot. He doesn’t deserve any pain.”

“I plan on taking care of him Amado.” Pacho said. “Don’t worry about him.”

“If you hurt him, I won’t hesitate to kidnap his ass and bring him back to Mexico. I mean it.” Amado warned.

“I know you do. I promise. He’s safe with me and Manuel.” Pacho promised. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a photo shoot to attend." 

"Photo shoot?” Amado questioned. “What the hell are you talking about? Actually…” Amado started before Pacho could answer his question.  "Don’t answer that. I have a feeling that I don’t really want to know. Have fun.“ He said and hung up the phone. Pacho chuckled and hung up the phone after him. 

He walked back to the living room to see Manuel on top of Elias. Elias’ long legs wrapped around Manuel’s waist and his head thrown back in pleasure. Pacho picked up the forgotten camera from the floor and started to snap pictures.

 

Yeah…Amado wasn’t getting Elias back. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading
> 
> Queenielacy.tumblr.com


	10. Chapter 10

## Imagine:

Amado betrays Pacho…or so he thinks. 

* * *

Amado had always considered himself to be a one hundred percent straight man, a thousand percent straight, a million percent straight, a billion percent straight…that was until he laid eyes on Manuel.  
  
Oh, Manuel…with gorgeous chocolate skin, a nice ass, and a smile that just sucked him right in. Pacho brought Manuel to Mexico with him and he finally got to see what the fuss was out, and no wonder Pacho was so obsessed with him. Amado found himself having very explicit dreams about Manuel and he wouldn’t lie to himself, the dreams scared him a little. He never wanted to fuck a man before, and he just didn’t know how to process all of these feelings. All he knew was that he really wanted Manuel in his bed…but Manuel was Pacho’s.  
  
Pacho was one of his best friends and a great business partner. He couldn’t possibly betray one his friends and business associates…  
  
Amado found Manuel by the pool that afternoon, soaking up the sun. He was laying on his stomach and was wearing a tiny pair of swim shorts. His nice ass was on full display and Amado had to think of his grandmother to stop his growing erection. Pacho wasn’t around, but he didn’t see any harm in speaking with Manuel. He walked over to him and sat next to him. Manuel felt someone next to him and opened his eyes. “Hey, Amado.” He greeted him and Amado smiled back.  
  
“Hey. How has Mexico been for you?” Amado asked and Manuel smiled.  
  
“Great so far. Mexico has had many treasures to offer us.” Manuel said and winked. Amado assumed he was referring to Elias, the waiter. He had seen both Manuel and Pacho eyeing him. He figured it was a matter of time before they bedded him.  
  
“I’m glad you’re liking our treasures.” Amado added.  
  
Manuel reached down and grabbed the bottle of sun screen that was laying on the ground. “Can you put some on my back, please?” Manuel asked and Amado’s mouth went dry. He should say no, but he really wants to touch that chocolate skin. Amado nodded and reached out for the bottle. He took it from Manuel before moving to hover over Manuel’s backside. He squirted some on his hands before rubbing it into Manuel’s skin. His hands traveled low on Manuel’s back, almost touching his ass before moving his hands back up. Amado wasn’t bold enough to touch the beauty there even though everything inside of him was scream to just touch him there.  
  
“Would you mind getting the back of my legs?” Manuel asked and Amado shook his head.  
  
“Not at all.” He said and squirted more of the lotion onto his hands and moved to rub at Manuel’s thick thighs that he wanted wrapped around his waist.  
  
“Hey.” Amado looked up and saw Pacho coming over toward them. He quickly took his hands off Manuel and went to wipe the lotion off his hands with a towel that was next to Manuel’s seat.  
  
Amado watched Pacho walk over to them and lean down to press a kiss on Manuel’s lips and grab Manuel’s ass with his hand. “What are you guys doing?” Pacho asked.  
  
“Amado was just helping me out.” Manuel explained. “Thanks.”  
  
“No problem.” Amado said and then cleared his throat. “Excuse me.” He said and quickly left the couple. He had an erection to take care of.  
  
After he took care of himself, he had business to handle so he didn’t see Pacho or Manuel for the rest of the day. He didn’t make it back to his room until night fall. He had dressed himself for bed, shirtless with just his pajama bottoms on, when he heard a knock at his door. He walked over to it and threw the door open and saw Manuel standing there. He was dressed in a white t-shirt that hugged his torso and a pair of tight jeans on. He was barefoot and held a bottle of liquor in his hands. He smiled at Amado held the bottle of liquor up to Amado’s face.  
  
“Compliments of Pacho.” Manuel said and then let out a giggle. Amado raised an eyebrow and the shrugged.  
  
If Pacho insisted, then how could he reject such a gift?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the story where Manual gets kidnapped.

## Imagine:

Pacho stops allowing Manuel to handle business matters…

And it’s driving Manuel up a fucking wall. He’s going crazy with these new restrictions placed on him. He isn’t allowed to know anything about the business anymore. Even his subordinates won’t tell him anything, because they fear Pacho will cut their balls off if they tell Manuel anything. He’s only allowed to take care of the house and Pacho’s personal matters.

The hardest part about this is that he doesn’t know why these restrictions have been placed on him. He’d never betray Pacho, and he wouldn’t dare to even then about doing something to hurt him. Did he lose Pacho’s trust? Did he lose Pacho’s love?

One night while they were laying in bed, the phone rang and Pacho was quick to answer it. It was a short call, and Pacho jumped out of bed. “I have to go take care of something.” He said and started to dress himself.

“I’ll come with you.” Manuel said and started to get out of bed, but Pacho stopped him.

“No, stay here. Get some rest.” He said and that was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Manuel jumped out of bed and went over to Pacho.

“Okay Pacho, what the fuck is going on?” He yelled and Pacho gave him a confused look. “Don’t give me that look! You know what I’m talking about! Leaving me here! Locked away in the house while you go out and handle everything! What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” He answered as he pulled on his pants. He grabbed his shirt and slipped it on. “I thought you might like a vacation.” He said as he buttoned up the shirt.

“Bullshit! You know that’s bullshit!” Manuel yelled. “This isn’t a vacation and you know it!” Manuel took a deep breath. “This is punishment…” He said and Pacho shook his head. “Yes, it is. It’s punishment. What did I do Pacho? What did I do? Tell me and I’ll make it right, I promise I will jus-.”

“Goddamn it, Manuel!” Pacho yelled and slammed his fist down on the end table next to their bed. The action made Manuel jump because he wasn’t expecting it. “They kidnapped you! I found you bent over a table with your pants around your ankles! They were going to…” His voice wavered and he looked away from Manuel.

Manuel’s expression softened as he looked over at Pacho. He knew the Godfather would never admit it, but he was scared. He was scared of losing Manuel. “Pacho…” Manuel started as he moved closer to him. Pacho closed the space between them and cupped Manuel face.

“I promised myself that I would do whatever to keep you safe after that night.” Pacho started. “And if I have to keep you locked up in this house in order to do that, then that’s exactly what I’ll do.” He said and then placed a soft kiss on Manuel’s lips. “Now go to bed, you need your rest.” He said and then moved away from Manuel so he could slip on his shoes.

“Pacho…”

“Go to bed.” He said again before grabbing his gun from the table slide and leaving. Manuel scoffed as Pacho left the room. He sat down on the bed and let out a sigh. He should have seen this coming. After the kidnapping, Pacho had become overprotective but he never thought Pacho would actually lock him away.

“This is ridiculous.” Manuel said to himself. He stood up from the bed and went over to the window. He saw Pacho walking outside to the car. He stopped to speak to one of the men before getting on. Manuel couldn’t hear their conversation but when Pacho pointed to their bedroom window, he knew what Pacho was telling him.

Don’t let Manuel out tonight.

He caught Pacho’s eye when Pacho looked up and Manuel quickly turned away from the window and closed the curtains. He went back over to the bed and laid down. He needed to talk with Pacho and figure this out, because there was no way he was living like this forever.

* * *

Manuel was awoken by a tap on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw Pacho staring back at him. “Pacho?”

“Get up.” He demanded. “Hurry up and get dressed…before I change my mind.” He said and then left the room. Manuel quickly rolled out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt. He put on his leather jacket and met Pacho downstairs.

“What’s going on?” Manuel asked and Pacho just opened the back door to the SUV.

“Get in.” He demanded and Manuel rolled his eyes as he walked over to the car. He slid inside and Pacho followed behind him. Once the door was closed, the driver started up the SUV and started toward their destination.

Manuel sat on the backseat with his hands in his lap. Pacho wanted to keep him locked away and now he was taking him to an unknown destination. Sometimes, Pacho was way too complicated. 

He saw Pacho’s hand coming toward him out of the corner of his eyes. Pacho’s hand tried to grab his right hand, but he moved it at the last second. He took his hand and played with his hair for a minute before setting it back down on his lap. Pacho tried to grab his hand again, but Manuel moved it once more. He didn’t want any affection from Pacho. He was still angry and confused by his actions.

Manuel tried to move his hand again, but Pacho caught it. He yanked Manuel’s hand over to him and pressed his lips to the back of his lover’s hand. “I just want to protect you.”

“I’m not some princess you can keep locked away in a palace.” Manuel scoffed as he looked out the window, refusing to look at Pacho.

“You are my princess.” Pacho explained and Manuel let out a frustrated sigh. “Whether you like it or not.” Pacho said and slid over to Manuel.

“Go back on your side.” Manuel protested as Pacho pressed himself against Manuel.

“Are you going to stay mad at me?” Pacho asked and pressed a kiss behind Manuel’s ear. “Hm? Are you going to stay mad forever?

"Are you going to let me out of the house?” Manuel asked.

“We’re out now.”

“You know what I mean.” Manuel retorted and Pacho let out a sigh and tightened his grip on Manuel’s hand. Manuel softened when he felt the tight hold on him. This was understandably hard for Pacho, but it was hard on him too.

Manuel finally turned his head to look at Pacho. “I know this is hard for you and I know I pretend like everything is okay with me, but fuck Pacho…” Manuel let out a shaky breath. “It was hard for me too. When they had me there, I just kept thinking about you and when they took my pants down and bent me over the table…” Manuel tried to stop the tear from falling from his eye but he couldn’t help it. “I know how rape victims are looked at and I didn’t want you to look at me like that. I didn’t want you to not want me anymore.”

“Never.” Pacho insisted as he wiped the tear away. “That would never happen. I’ll always want you, you’re my life.” He confessed and then kissed Manuel. Manuel returned the slow, soft kiss before slowly pulling away. “I’ll return your freedom to you…eventually.” He promised and Manuel smiled.

“Thank you.” He said as the car rolled to a stop. He looked outside the window and saw an old, abandon house. “What are we doing here?”

“Come on.” Pacho said and opened the door. He got out and Manuel followed, walking behind Pacho up to the door. Pacho knocked and one of their guys opened the door. He moved aside so they could walk in.

The smell of blood and death hit Manuel’s nose as he walked in. There was a single man in the middle of the floor, on his knees. Manuel immediately recognized the man as one of his kidnappers. “Pacho?” Manuel questioned.

“I’ve been hunting them down. One by one. The ones the managed to escape the night we found you.” Pacho explained as he took Manuel’s hand and led him over to the man on his knees. The man was crying and shaking. “They’re all dead except him.” Pacho said and the grabbed the man’s face and made him look at Manuel.

“Please, please…Don Pacho, I can’t take anymore.” He begged. He’d been tortured and beaten for hours. He was in so much pain and just wanted it to end. “Please, please…”

Manuel stared at the man in front of him. He became angry as the memories came back. “You know what this one said to me, Pacho?” Manuel questioned and Pacho shook his head. He let go of the man’s face and went to Manuel’s side. “He said after they killed you, he’d me at his feet…on my knees so I’m always ready to suck his cock.” Manuel repeated what the man said.

The man shook his head. “No, Don Pacho, I didn’t mean it. I just wanted to make him angry.” He started to babble on.

“Well, mission accomplished.” Pacho said and then kicked the man in his chest. Pacho then turned to Manuel. He kissed his temple before giving Manuel his gun. “Do what you want to him, just make sure to end him.” He said and then left Manuel. He made the rest of his guys follow him outside to let Manuel get his revenge.

After a short while, the door opened and Manuel walked outside. He went over to Pacho and gave him his gun. “I didn’t hear a shot.” Pacho said and Manuel smirked.

“He’s dead.” Manuel said and then proceeded to the car. Pacho walked back to the building and peeked inside. The man was definitely dead as Manuel had used one of the cinder blocks to bash his face in. Pacho walked back to the car and got in along side Manuel. The car started and the ride back to the house was silent.

After a few moments, Manuel reached out for Pacho’s hand the Godfather accepted it. “Are we okay?” Manuel asked and Pacho leaned over to kiss his lips.

“Don’t worry about us.” Pacho said as he pulled back. He smiled and let out a little chuckle. “Worry for the next one that dares to cross us.”

* * *

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Imagine** :

Javier Pena learns a valuable lesson: Always have a plan B.

* * *

 

Elias grabbed a pair of white slacks off the rack and carried them on his arm. He was searching for something to wear to Gilberto’s football party on Sunday. His team made it into the championship game, so the Godfather wanted to have a big party to celebrate and watch the big game. Elias had been in Colombia for six months and was considered apart of the Cali elite, being on Pacho’s arm and all, and was expected to look the part even if it was just a football party.

Some would consider him more than just apart of the Cali elite. He was Pacho’s boy, along side Manuel, and that made him royalty in Cali. He had the respect, and a bit of fear, from all the people in and around Cali. “The best position in the Cali cartel is that of a spouse. You get all the perks of money without the drama.” Gilberto’s first wife explained to him one night. He had to admit, she was right.

Elias grabbed another pair of slacks before turning around. He turned so quickly that he bumped into a man that was behind him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t see you.” Elias quickly apologized.

“It’s alright.” The man said as he looked at Elias. “Elias, right?” The man asked and Elias slowly nodded as he gave the man a confused look.

“Right…” Elias started. “Do I know you, sir?” Elias questioned. Maybe he was one of Pacho’s associates or a friend of Manuel’s.

“You don’t know me, but I know all about you Elias.” He said and the reached into his pocket. He pulled out a black wallet and opened it up to show off his badge. “Javier Pena, DEA.” Javier introduced himself.

Elias gulped as he looked at the badge. He’d heard rumors, that the DEA was back in full force in Colombia, but they were just rumors until today. “It’s nice to meet you Mr. Pena, but what’s the DEA?” Elias questioned, blinking his wide eyes and playing dumb. “And what’s that got to do with me?”

“The innocent act might work on Pacho, but it doesn’t work on me.” Javier spoke. “Pacho…he’s a tough cookie to crack. There’s not a lot of people who are close to him, but you are.” He said and Elias shrugged.

“What’s your point, Mr. Pena?” Elias asked.

“My point is that you know things-.” Javier was cut off by Elias’ laughter.

“Look, Mr. Pena, I don’t know what this is bu-.”

“Then let me just cut to the chase.” Javier cut off the young man. “I know everything about you. I know where your parents and siblings live. I know you send them money. I know that money comes from Pacho and I know Pacho’s money is dirty. What if I told them how you really get that money? What if I told them their son was a fag-.”

“They know I’m a fag.” Elias cut him off and Javier was taken aback by the revelation. “Apparently, you don’t know everything.”

“I know that money is dirty. I can have them in jail by the end of the week for money laundering. Hell, by the end of the day.” Javier threatened. “I know you used to work for Amado Carrillo and it was off the books so not only did you commit tax evasion, but you can’t legally prove what you did for him. I can make a case that you were trafficking drugs for him and have you deported back to Mexico. You’ll spend at least 10 years in a Mexican prison and I’ll make sure those guards know you’re a fag.” Javier threatened before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his card. “I’ll give you a few days to think about helping me and then give me a call, baby face.” He said and Elias took the card out of his hand.

“You have a blessed day, Mr. Pena.” Elias said and then turned away from the DEA agent. He threw the slacks down and walked out of the store. He walked back to the car where the two security guards Pacho hired to protect him were waiting on him. “Take me home please.” Elias said as he got into into the car. “And speed a little if you don’t mind.”

“Whatever you need, boss.” The guard said and stepped on the gas. They made it back to the Herrera Estate in record time. Elias jumped out of the car and ran into the main home.

* * *

“Pacho! Manuel!” Elias yelled out as he ran into the home. He needed to speak with them. “Pacho! Manuel!” He yelled again as he rounds the corner and made his way toward Pacho’s office. There were a few sicarios outside the door which meant at least one of the other godfathers was here but he didn’t care, he needed to speak with his lovers. He pushed passed the men and walked into the office, pushing the door opened with so much force that it slammed into the wall.

Elias stood their wide eyed as Pacho, Manuel, Gilberto and Miguel looked back at him. Pacho and Manuel were leaning against the desk while Gilberto and Miguel were sitting down.

“What’s up with Bambi?” Gilberto questioned and Pacho shrugged.

“I’m sorry.” Elias blurted out. “I just need…I just…I jus-.” Elias broke down and went over to his lovers, throwing himself in their arms.

“He’s shaking.” Manuel stated as he wrapped his arms around Elias. Pacho cupped Elias’ cheeks and made him look into his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Pacho asked as tears rolled down Elias’ face. Elias reached into his pocket with shaky fingers and pulled out the business card. Pacho took the card from Elias to read it.

“A DEA agent stopped me in the store.” He confessed and the two brothers were off the couch when they heard DEA. “He knew everything about me, and my parents and siblings. He knows I used to work off the books for Mr. Carrillo. He says he’s going to make a case that I sold drugs. He’s going to have me deported and sent to jail in Mexico. He said he’d make sure all the guards knew what I was.” Elias explained as he cried. 

“He said he’s going to have my parents arrested because I sent them money and he’ll make a case that I was money laundering. I don’t want my parents or siblings in jail. You know my dad’s kidneys are bad, he won’t survive jail Pacho.” The tears fell faster as he started to think about his parents. They’d lost so much because they supported their queer son. Elias was just starting to make it right with all the money that he was sending, and now they were in trouble again because of him.

Pacho put the card down his desk and went to cup Elias’ face again. “Hey, calm down. Breathe for me…” Pacho tried to calm Elias down, afraid the younger man would have a heart attack if he kept this up. “You have nothing to worry about. Your family is safe and you’re safe. Don’t worry about this agent.”

“But Pa-”

“Have I ever lied to you before? Huh, my little prince?” Pacho asked and Elias shook his head.

“No.” Elias answered quietly.

“And I’m not lying now. I promise you, everything will be alright.” Pacho said and then placed a kiss on his lips. “You need to rest.”

“Come on Eli.” Manuel said and took Elias by the hand and led him out of the office.

“What are we going to do about this DEA agent?” Miguel asked once Pacho’s lovers were gone.

“I have an idea.” Pacho said. “I need to talk with Amado.”

* * *

Javier kicked his door closed as he walked inside of his government issued apartment. It was much better than the last one, but nothing was like home. He threw his blazer on to the couch along with some papers before taking off his gun and leaving it on the table. He made his way through his apartment and walked into the kitchen. He flicked on the light and got the scare of his life when Pacho fucking Herrera was sitting at his kitchen table, smoking a cigar in one of his fancy silk shirts and nice slacks.

“Mister Pena. It’s nice to meet you.” Pacho spoke after he blew the smoke from the cigar out. “I see you’ve met my little prince.”

“Elias?” Javier questioned. He wished he had his gun on him, and access to his phone. Pacho Herrera was in his kitchen, and he couldn’t do a fucking thing about it.

Pacho nodded. “You’re a smart man. You knew Manuel wouldn’t have believed a word you said, so you went after the young and naive one. Is it the DEA’s policy to ambush young men in department stores?”

“Is Elias that important to you? That’s you’d risk showing yourself like this?” Javier asked. Maybe he underestimated their relationship. They though Elias was just a sex you for Pacho, but that obviously wasn’t the case if he risked coming to a DEA agent’s apartment.

Pacho chuckled. “I’m here to offer you some advice. Whether you take it or not is up to you.” Pacho started. “You should leave Elias alone. You shouldn’t even think about Elias or his family. He has a lot of friends. Amado Carrillo, you know him? He thinks the world of Elias. Amado is in Mexico. Your family is from Texas. I’m not good at geography but Mexico and Texas share a border, don’t they?”

“You’re threatening me.”

Pacho shrugged. “Take it as you will. All I’m saying is that it would be a shame for your father, Chucho, to end up floating in the Rio Grande.” He said and stood up from the table. “I’m glad we had this chat. Now if you’ll excuse me…” Pacho trailed off as he placed the cigar in his mouth. He puffed on it as he started to walk out of the kitchen.

“Elias…what is he to you?” Javier called out. Pacho turned to face the DEA agent, blowing out his smoke before speaking.

“He’s my prince.” Pacho answered.

“And you’re his king.” Javier said but Pacho shook his head.

“I’m his knight. Manuel is his king.” Pacho answered. Pacho started to leave again, but then stopped when he remembered something. “Oh, you’ll get your phone service back on tomorrow. Also…” He pulled out a piece of paper and pulled it from his pocket. “I bet you’ll be shocked to know one of your own family members works from Amado. The papers would love that…” He said and then walked out of the apartment.

Javier cursed himself once Pacho was gone. Plan A had gone to shit and he didn’t have a Plan B. “What the fuck am I going to do now?”


	13. Chapter 13

## Imagine:

Elias gets punished by Pacho and Manuel.

* * *

 

  
“Elias!”  
  
Elias winced when he heard Pacho’s angry voice bounce off the walls of the mansion. He sank into the couch as he heard their footsteps drawing closer and closer to the living room. He hoped, maybe, he could blend in with the couch and Pacho and Manuel wouldn’t see him. Of course, that wasn’t the case.  
  
“Elias, there you are.” Pacho said as he walked in. He wasn’t his normal polished self. He looked disheveled, messy hair and his silk shirt untucked. It was a rare occasion where Manuel looked more put together than the Cali Godfather. “Where the hell have you been?” Pacho yelled. Manuel stood next to Pacho, his hands on his hips, waiting for an answer.  
  
Elias opened his mouth to speak but before he could say a word, Pacho started to rant.  
  
“I pay two guys really good money to be your guards and you know the rules. You’re not to go off this property without them, but you just love breaking rules apparently!” He let out a grunt as he raked his hand through his hair to fix it. “You left here without letting anyone know and didn’t even have the decency to pick up a pay phone to say you were okay! We were worried sick! We dropped everything to find you! You took us on a emotional ride today and now that we know you’re okay, we’re pissed off!” Pacho ended his rant and looked down at his boy on the couch.  
  
Elias looked up at them with his wide, innocent eyes and a slight pout on his lips. “I’m sorry, daddy.” Elias started. He knew Pacho loved it when he called him daddy, and he wanted to soft the man up. “I didn’t think it’d be a big deal. It’s Sunday, not a lot of people are out.” Elias explained.  
  
Pacho scoffed. “You’re right, you didn’t think. You think the Lord’s day stops my enemies? You think it stops them from doing bad things?”  
  
“I’m really sorry.” Elias apologized again.  
  
“Sorry won’t cut it this time.” Pacho said and clicked his tongue. “Go to the room.” Pacho ordered and Elias’ jaw dropped.  
  
“But daddy, I said I was sorry!” Elias yelled and then looked to Manuel. “But-.”  
  
“Go.” Manuel ordered and Elias hopped off the couch and stomped off.  
  
“And fix that attitude!” Pacho yelled after him. He turned to Manuel and sighed.  
  
“Why does he obey you better than me?” Pacho asked and Manuel chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Pacho’s neck.  
  
“He knows who the real king is.” Manuel joked and then let out a sigh. “I don’t want to punish him.”  
  
“I don’t like punishments either, but this was dangerous. He has to realize how serious this is.” Pacho explained. He leaned in to kiss Manuel again. “Come on.” He said and Manuel dropped his hands from Pacho’s neck and placed one of his hands in Pacho’s.  The two walked through the house and to the room….The PlayRoom  
  
The play room had been created when the two Colombians had been introduced to new kinks by their young lover. Elias showed them a pornographic film one night and expressed interest in what they saw. The started small, only buying handcuffs and a gag. They soon expanded and eventually had to dedicate a room to their new found interest.  
  
Pacho and Manuel made their way to the room and found Elias kneeling in the center of the room, naked and his head down. Elias continued to look at the ground as the door closed and his lovers walked over to him. “You know why you’re being punished?” Manuel asked and Elias nodded.  
  
“Yes, sir.” Elias answered. “I left without my guards.”  
  
“Good.” Pacho nodded and ran his fingers through Elias’ hair, giving him a little comfort. “Get up on the bench.” Pacho demanded and Elias quickly stood up and went over to the small black bench in the corner of the room. It was a basic black bench that was padded, so it was easy on Elias’ knees. Normally Manuel or Pacho would place a pillow or blanket for extra cushion, but Elias knew he wouldn’t get that luxury today.  
  
Elias climbed onto the bench and quickly positioned himself on hands and knees, arching his back so his ass was in the air. He took in a deep breathe when he felt hands on his back and ass. “Twenty-five should be good.” Manuel said and Pacho nodded.  
  
“Count.” Pacho ordered Elias and Elias nodded.  
  
Pacho gently rubbed at his boy’s bottom, soothing Elias’ nerves a little before starting. Elias counted out the smacks to his ass ever time Pacho’s hand connected. Manuel stood in front of them as he watched Pacho care out the punishment. When Pacho was done, his ass was red and Elias’ cock was hard between his legs. Pacho rubbed at Elias’ behind to soothe his boy while Manuel walked over to them.  
  
“Mm, look how hard he is.” Manuel said as he sat down on bench and reached under Elias to grab his cock. “You enjoy this, did you? You enjoyed daddy spanking you?” Manuel questioned. “Answer me, boy.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Elias answered. “Yes, sir. I enjoyed it.”  
  
Manuel clicked his tongue. “That’s not really a punishment then, is it?”  
  
“No, sir.” Elias answered.  
  
Manuel looked up and Pacho and smirked. “I think we need to give him a real punishment.”  
  
“You’re right.” Pacho said and grabbed at Elias’ hips. “Get up.” Pacho said and helped Elias up from the bench. Elias was a bit shaky on his legs, so Pacho held on to his hips to keep him on his feet. Pacho and Manuel looked at one another, silently communicating before Manuel turned away. Elias watched as Manuel walked over to a small chest and started to pull things out of it.  
  
“Tie him up.” Manuel called out and Elias felt a shiver go down his spine. He wondered what Manuel and Pacho had planned for him. Pacho led him over to the wall where the restraints were. Pacho placed Elias against the wall and started to hook him up to the cuffs. He raised Elias’ arms over his head and cuffed them before cuffing his ankles. Pacho moved in to wrap his arms around Elias’ waist. His hands dipped down to rub at his boy’s red ass. His fingers slipping between his cheeks to play with Elias’s hole.  
  
“Starting without me.” Manuel teased as he walked over to them. He handed Pacho a bottle of lube and he gladly took it. He stepped to the side as he opened the bottle and poured the lube onto his hand. He reached behind Elias and started to play with his hole again, slipping his fingers inside of him and making sure to press them into Elias’ prostate.  
  
“Oh my God!” Elias yelped when he felt the vibrator against his cock. He hadn’t even noticed Manuel getting it ready due to Pacho’s movements. “Fuck I…” Elias let out a loud moan and Manuel chucked.  
  
“Does it feel good?” Manuel asked.  
  
“Yes, sir. So good.” Elias answered. The vibration on his cock and Pacho’s fingers were like heaven to the younger man. He let out a loud moan as Pacho’s fingers curled. “I’m gonna cum.” Elias warned. It’d been so long since they had sex, Elias knew he wouldn’t last.  
  
“You wanna cum?” Manuel asked, turning the vibrations up. Elias nodded quickly. He was so close, almost over the edge when he felt Pacho’s fingers slip from him and the vibrator turn off.  
  
“Wha-” Elias started but Manuel chuckled.  
  
“You didn’t really think we’d let you finish so easily?” Manuel questioned.  
  
“Naughty boys don’t get release.” Pacho added and pressed a kiss to Elias’ cheek. Elias let out a groan.  
  
This continued for hours, being Elias to the edge only to pull him back from him. This was true torture and he wondered if he would survive this onslaught. Manuel and Pacho seemed to having the time of their lives, and didn’t look as if they wanted to stop anytime soon.  
  
“Oh God, please.” Elias started to beg. “Please, please let me cum. I can’t…” Elias couldn’t take anymore but the words died in his throats when he felt Pacho’s wrapped his hand around his cock.  
  
“Should we let him cum?” Pacho asked as he slowly stroked Elias.  
  
“Have you learned your lesson?” Manuel asked and Elias nodded.  
  
“Yes, sir. I’ll never go out without my guards again. I’ll be good. I promise.” He spoke quickly. “Please, I’ll be good. I’ll be so good.” He added again. He was desperate to cum and he wanted Manuel and Pacho he wouldn’t worry them again.  
  
“Let him cum.” Manuel said and Elias let out a sigh of relief. The sigh was quickly replaced by his moans as Pacho sped up his strokes.  
  
“Oh, oh, yes! Fuck!” Elias moaned as he finally was allowed to cum. His body shook and jerked as he was finally allowed release.  
  
“What do you say?” Pacho asked.  
  
“Thank you. Thank you, daddy.” Elias said as he started to come down from his high. His body slumped and the only thing holding him up at this point was the restraints. Manuel moved forward to hold him as Pacho undid the cuffs. Manuel wrapped his arms around Elias to keep him from falling to the ground.  
  
Before Elias could say anything, Manuel picked him up bridal style and followed Pacho out of their playroom. He snuggled into Manuel’s chest as he was carried through the home and upstairs to the master bedroom. They walked through the bedroom and into the master bath. Pacho ran a bath for them while Manuel sat Elias down on the plush, white ottoman in the corner of the bathroom. 

Manuel and Pacho undressed themselves before Manuel grabbed Elias again, picking him up and helping to get him into the bathtub. Pacho and Manuel joined their lover with Elias lying again Manuel and Pacho moving to wash him. He grabbed a luffa and started to wash Elias’ body, pressing soft kisses to Elias’ arms and legs as he washed him there. He started to wash Elias’ torso and dipped down to wash between his legs. When he reached Elias’ hole, the young man jumped and that worried both of his lovers.  
  
“Are you okay?” Pacho asked, his face in a frown as he rubbed at Elias’ thighs. Elias nodded, eyes half open in his relaxed state.  
  
“Still sensitive there.” He answered and that made his lovers chuckle. Pacho continued to wash Elias until he was satisfied. Once he was satisfied, he let the water out and they helped their lover out of the tub and dried him off and lotions him up. Elias refused the silk pajamas Pacho brought him, so they decided to sleep naked.  
  
Elias laid between his lovers in bed, his head resting on Pacho’s shoulder and Manuel pressed against his back. He was half asleep when Pacho brought the silence. “Where did you go?”  
  
“What?” Elias asked, not registering what he was asking due to his sleepiness.  
  
“Where did you go?” Pacho asked again. “What was so important that you had to go and leave your guards behind?” He added and Elias blushed as he looked up at The Godfather.  
  
“I went to the park.” Elias admitted.  
  
“The park?” Manuel questioned, moving to rest his head on his hand so he could see Elias.  
  
“Why do you need to go to the park when you have all this land?” Pacho asked.  
  
“Because…” Elias started. “I knew that if I left without those guys, it would get your attention. I knew you both would come home…I just wanted to see you.” Elias admitted and looked away from both of his lovers.  
  
Pacho and Manuel had been very business with business matters. They were setting up new trade networks and helping Chepe push into Canada, also trying to come up with new ways to launder their money. With all of this work, it left little time for their Elias. They often came home when he was already asleep and left before he woke. It’d been a while since they had sex and Pacho couldn’t remember when they went on a date.  
  
“Ahh.” Manuel said and pressed a kiss to Elias’ forehead. “We created a spoiled princess, Pacho.” Manuel joked and Elias let out a chuckle. Pacho laughed and kissed Elias on the top of his head.  
  
“We have to do better in how we treat you.” Pacho said and Manuel nodded. “I know we work too much and we neglect you…but there are better ways to get our attention.”  
  
“And safer ways.” Manuel added and Pacho nodded.  
  
“We were really worried about you. When we couldn’t find you, our minds went to the worse.” Pacho explained.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Elias apologized. He really felt bad about making them worry so much. “I didn’t think about that. I just wanted you both home.”  
  
Pacho nodded. “I understand baby.” Pacho said and pressed another kiss to Elias’ head.  
  
“I have an idea.” Manuel started the other two men looked over at him. “Why don’t we plan a vacation? I think we deserve it, yeah?” Manuel offered and Elias nodded.  
  
“A vacation would be fun.” Pacho said and looked down at Elias. “The only question you need to answer it: where do you want to go?”  
  
Elias smiled as he looked between the two of them. “I have an idea. I think you’ll like my choice.”


	14. Chapter 14

## Imagine:

Pacho corrupts Javier Pena.

* * *

 

  
  
“Oh, fuck.” Javier moaned as Pacho slid inside of him for the umpteenth time. He would never get used to this, the thickness of the Cali godfather’s cock stretching him and the tip pressing against his prostate. He had become all too addicted to this, not only the sex but also to Pacho himself.  
  
He knew this was wrong. He was DEA agent for fucks sake. He shouldn’t be in bed with anyone that associates with drugs and especially with a drug lord, but here he was getting fucked out of his mind by Pacho  _fucking_  Herrera.  
  
It’s not like he got into the relationship on purpose. He actually had no idea who Pacho was when he first met the man at a club on the outskirts of Cali. When the Cali cartel popped up on their radar, the DEA only knew of the Rodriguez brothers at first. They didn’t learn until later on that they had two other partners, but these partners were slippery and they could never figure out who they were.  
  
When he met Pacho at the club, he was just another sexy man that he wanted to fuck. He should have known something was up when Pacho managed to find out his contact information and called him up a few days after what was suppose to be a one night stand and asked to see him again. Javier didn’t question it, blinded by the amazing sex he had just a few days earlier, and met the man at an expensive hotel downtown. He was wined and dined, and fucked of course. When he asked Pacho what he did and he said that he was an entrepreneur, that should have been a big red flag. Even legitimate businesses in Cali had some ties to the cartel, whether it be through monetary investments or getting the cartel to bribe the government for permits. He should have distanced himself from the man, but he didn’t. He allowed the Cali godfather to spoil him with goods and take him to bed.  
  
When he finally found out who Pacho really was, he was floored. The office was buzzing because they finally figured out who the last partner was. They had discovered Chepe a few months prior and now the circle of Godfathers was complete. In a meeting, Javier was given a file on the last Godfather and when he opened the file and saw the picture staring back at him, he was floored. Pacho,  _his Pacho_ , was a Godfather in the Cali Cartel.  
  
He was angry, angry at himself for getting caught up in the attention that he gave him and the sweet words that Pacho whispered in his ear late at night. There were so many red flags and he chose to ignore them in favor of steak dinners, late night conversations, and intimate touches with the Godfather.  
  
That same night, Javier met with Pacho and confronted him about everything. “This was fun while it lasted, but I can’t do this anymore.” Javier said and threw the papers at Pacho. “You knew who I was, didn’t you? You knew what I did and you were trying to trap me. Now, you’re going to tell my bosses to save your ass.”  
  
“I didn’t know at first.” Pacho stated honestly. He didn’t know Javier was a DEA agent. He was just another man. “It wasn’t until I started researching you…that’s when I knew something was up.”  
  
“Because you found something?”  
  
“Because I found nothing.” Pacho corrected him. “The only time when you can’t find things on people is when they either work for the government or they are being protected by the government. At first, I thought you might be protected, like in witness protection, but then I got new information and I found out who you were.”  
  
“And you kept this up after you found out?” Javier questioned. “Why?”  
  
“Because….” Pacho trailed off as he stepped into Javier’s space. “I found myself really liking, liking you more than any other man I’ve ever had before. I might even be falling for you.”  
  
“Stop.” Javier scoffed. “You don’t have to bullshit me. I’m not turning you in. If I turn you in, then I have to disclose my relationship with you and I’m not prepared to do that.” Javier explained. He would not only have to admit he was fucking Pacho Herrera but he would also have to admit he was bisexual. In the overly masculine world of the federal government and law enforcement, he would never be able to live this down and get another job in the government or in law enforcement. “Why did you really keep me around?”  
  
“Because I like having you around. I like spoiling you and I like having you beside me.” Pacho said and cupped Javier’s face. “I wasn’t joking when I said I might be falling for you Javier.” He added and then leaned in to press a kiss to Javier’s lips.  
  
“I can’t…” Javier mumbled against Pacho’s lips. 

Fuck, he wanted Pacho. He wanted it all, not just the sex. He enjoyed his company and the conversations that they had. Javier had always enjoyed being by himself, never being lonely in his time alone, only needing others to satisfy his sexual needs, but he found himself missing Pacho when they were apart and wanted to be with him constantly.  If he was willing to admit it, a part of him needed Pacho’s companionship, but he couldn’t do this. This had to end. “I can’t.”  
  
“Yes, you can.” Pacho said and started to kiss at Javier’s neck and jawline. Javier tried to push him away, tried to just walk away and end it, but he fell into Pacho’s touches and kisses. He stopped resisting and once again, fell into bed with the man.  
  
He fell into an all too familiar position, with Pacho inside of him and with his legs wrapped around Pacho’s waist, begging him to thrust harder and go deeper. He came untouched and Pacho quickly finished inside of him.  
  
Javier laid their, staring up at the ceiling as he caught his breath. “We can’t do this again. This is it. I’ll lose my job, all of my credibility. I can’t-”  
  
“Fuck your job.” Pacho said as he sat up in bed, cutting the DEA agent off. He grabbed a cigarette and lit it up. “Fuck them, I’ll take care of you baby.” He promised and then let out a sigh when Javier didn’t respond. “Javi if your job, if those fucking Americans, will make you happier than being here with me, then I’ll let you go but once you go, you can’t come back. If we’re through, then we’re through.” He explained. “I won’t have you play with my emotions or my heart.” Pacho explained. “If you stay, then we’re together and you’ll be my man and nothing bad will come to you.” He promised and waited for Javier to respond. Breathing was the only sound that filled the room as Javier thought deeply about what Pacho said.  
  
“Your stash house on 88th Street…” Javier started. “They’re going to raid it on Thursday. Get anything that’s linked to you out of there.” Javier said and turned on to his side. “If you want me, then we have to clean up your operation so you don’t go to jail.” He said. He wasn’t sure if he was about to get played, about to be used by Pacho and then thrown to the wolves, but he would cross that bridge if he ever got there. Right now, he just wanted to be happy and Pacho made him happy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a prequel to the last story of Pacho and Javier. It's how they meet.

## Imagine

Javier Pena meets Pacho Herrera for the first time

* * *

 

It felt good to be back in Colombia. He missed it. He missed the action, the chases, the gun pointing and the arguments. He missed bring down Pablo, but he wouldn’t miss bring down the Cali Cartel.  
  
His new assignment was to help bring down the Rodriguez brothers and their two other partners, partners that were mostly in the dark and no one knew about. First, they had to figure out where the other two partners were and then they would be able to take down the cartel.  
  
But before any take downs would happen, Javier Pena had to play a little.  
  
He knew once they got deep into the investigation, he would be too busy for going out and having a good time. He wanted to sow his wild oats now, so he was focused later on. This reasoning is how he found himself at a dimly lit club on the outskirts of Cali. The club was hidden and most didn’t know about it due to the nature of the club, it was a club for queer people, people who had what was considered by the general public to be abnormal sexual habits. It was a place for likeminded people to have fun without the ridicule from others.  
  
Javier had walked into the club and made his way to the bar. He ordered a drink and started to look around. People were dancing, men with men, women with women, it didn’t matter with whom.  
  
As Javier looked around, he felt eyes on him. He turned his head and saw a man staring back at him with intense brown eyes. He sat in a section with nice couches that was roped off. He wore a nice silk shirt and slacks, and nursed a bottle of whiskey. Javier couldn’t hold the gaze. For some reason, he felt shy and embarrassed under his gaze like he was back in high school and his crush was looking at him. Javier turned away from the man and started on his drink again.  
  
Another man came up to Javier and they started to talk. He was nice looking, but he wasn’t the man in the corner in the silk shirt. He sent the guy on his way, there was no sense in leading him on. He turned back to the bartender to order another drink.  
  
“Put it on my tab.” He heard a deep voice say from behind him. He turned to see the man in the silk shirt standing there, looking down at him with those same eyes. “I’m glad you got rid of that zero.” He said as he sat next to Javier at the bar. Javier chuckled as he picked up his drink.  
  
“And you’re going to be my hero?” Javier joked as he raised the drink to his lips. He took a sip and then placed the glass on the counter before letting his tongue come out to lick the liquid from his lips. He followed the man’s eyes as they looked at his tongue on his lip.  
  
“I’ll save you from lames anytime.” He said and leaned in closer to Javier. “My friends call me Pacho.”  
  
Javier nodded. “Javier.” He answered. “Your friends call you Pacho, but what do I call you?” He asked and Pacho’s lip curled up into a smirk.  
  
“You’ll call me God.” Pacho answered and Javier chuckled.  
  
“I can see you’re full of yourself.” Javier commented and Pacho shrugged.  
  
“Not when you can back it up.” Pacho quickly added. Javier bit his lip as Pacho leaned in even closer, his lips so closer to his own. He could smell the cologne Pacho was wearing and the Whiskey Pacho had drank earlier. “I have a room next door at the hotel if you want me to prove myself.” He offered.  
  
Javier threw back his drink and placed the empty glass on the counter. “Lead the way.” He insisted and that made Pacho smile. Pacho threw some money on the counter before taking Javier’s hand and leading him through the club and out of the door.  
  
Javier hadn’t noticed the hotel next door when he arrived earlier, but it was a nice hotel especially for this part of Cali. The lobby floor was marble and a nice chandelier hung from the ceiling. They bypassed the woman at the front desk and she didn’t give the two men holding hands in the lobby a second look. Javier assumed it was because she was used to the gay couples next door renting rooms for the night.  
  
Pacho pressed the button for the elevator and the door opened. They walked in and pressed the button to take them to the top floor. He waited until the door was closed before pressing Javier against the elevator wall and crowding his space. He pressed his crotch against Javier’s as he placed kisses on his neck.  
  
Javier let out a moan as Pacho started to rub against his crotch. He wrapped his arms around the man to pull his closer. “You’re not worried about the cameras.” Javier commented and Pacho shook his head.  
  
“Fuck those cameras.” Pacho spoke before pressing a kiss to Javier’s lips. It was a hot, passionate, and hungry kiss. Javier could taste the liquor on Pacho’s mouth and he was sure Pacho could taste him. “I want you.” Pacho mumbled against Javier’s lips. He reached down to start undoing Javier’s jeans. He pulled them down a little so he could free Javier’s cock. He rubbed at the his cock before turning him around and pressing his chest to wall.  
  
Javier was a bit surprised when Pacho turned him around. He felt the man’s hands on his ass, rubbing his cheeks. “Damn, you have a great ass.” Pacho commented. “I can’t wait to fuck it.”  
  
“Who said anything about you fucking me?” Javier questioned, half playfully half seriously. He normally didn’t allow one night stands to fuck him, choosing to fuck or just have a blowjob or hand job. Javier could hear Pacho’s belt come undone and his zipper being pulled down. A few seconds later, he felt Pacho’s cock sliding between his cheeks. A really big cock in between his cheeks and a thick tip pressing against his hole, but not entering him.  
  
“You really want to pass on this?” Pacho asked as he moved his hips, sliding his cock over and against Pacho’s hole. Javier shivered at the touch and rolled his hips. He didn’t really want to pass on that.  
  
The elevator dinged as they arrived at their floor and the door opened, both thankful that no one was outside the door. The two pulled up their pants so they could walk down the hall to Pacho’s room. Pacho quickly opened the door and Javier stepped inside. It was a nice room but Javier wasn’t able to fully appreciate it because Pacho grabbed him and pulled him over to the bedroom. They moved through the suite and quickly made it into the room. Pacho pushed Javier onto the bed and crawled on top of him. The two kissed as they pulled their clothes off of one another.  
  
They soon laid completely naked on the bed. Pacho flipped Javier onto his stomach without warning. “A little warning next time.” Javier sassed him and Pacho gave him a spank on his butt for the backtalk.  
  
“I’ll have to put that mouth if yours to work later.” He warned before reaching over and grabbed some lube and a condom that he hand in the nightstand drawer. Pacho poured some onto his fingers before pressing them to Javier’s hole. Javier let out a low moan as Pacho’s fingers entered him, slowly moving and pressing into his prostate.  
  
It felt like forever, but it had only been a few tortuous minutes before Javier broke. “You gonna fuck me, or should I find someone else?” He questioned the man. Pacho gave him a hard smack to his ass that made Javier  moan.  
  
“Patience.” Pacho cooed as he pulled his fingers from Javier. He grabbed the condom and put it on. He then poured some lube onto his cock, slicking himself up before lining up and pushing inside of Javier.  
  
“Oh, God.” Javier moaned as Pacho slid inside of him. Pacho let out a chuckle as he leaned over to mouth at Javier’s ear.  
  
“I told you. I knew you’d call me God.” Pacho teased him and Javier let out a chuckle.  
  
“Fuck you.” The DEA responded.  
  
“Actually, I’ll fuck you.” Pacho spoke before snapping his hips. No more words were spoken between the two, just loud moans and the sound of skin slapping together filled the room.  
  
Javier was the first to finish, cumming untouched as Pacho’s cock pressed into his prostate. His whole body tensed as his orgasm washed over him. He went limp after his orgasm was over, allowing Pacho to pump roughly into him. The man soon finished with Javier’s name on his tongue.  
  
Javier collapsed on to the bed once Pacho pulled out of him. He could hear Pacho moving around but didn’t have the energy to turn his head to see what the other man was doing. Pacho soon returned to the bed. He laid on his side next to Javier and placed gently kisses on his shoulder. “You okay?” Pacho asked.  
  
“Mm.” Javier answered. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to walk.” He added and Pacho laughed.  
  
“Then stay here and take all the time you need.” He said and Javier shook his head.  
  
“If I stay, I’ll end up on your dick again.”  
  
“And that’s a bad thing because…” Pacho questioned.  
  
“Because I have to work in the morning and I need to be able to walk.” He reasoned and Pacho laughed.  
  
“Just tell them you fell getting out of the pool.” Pacho offered and Javier let out a laugh. “Stay.” Pacho said and leaned over to press a kiss on Javier’s lips. It a light peck on Javier’s lips. “I have eleven more condoms and we can use them all tonight.”  
  
“Oh god.” Javier chuckled and leaned in to return the kiss, this time it was a deeper, more passionate kiss.  
  
“I prefer to be called Pacho.” Pacho teased him and Javier moved to straddle Pacho’s waist.  
  
“You’ll be calling me God by the time this night is over.” Javier promised and Pacho smirked.  
  
“We’ll see.” Pacho said and grabbed a condom from the nightstand and held it up to Javier. “So, you’re staying?” He asked. Javier looked between him and condom. He really needed to go home and get ready for work in the morning, but he was the supervisor now and the supervisor could be a little late. Javier snatched the condom from Pacho and started to open it.  
  
“Yeah, I’m staying.” He answered and Pacho gave him ass a slap.  
  
“Good boy.” Pacho cooed and Javier chuckled.  
  
“Shut up, or I won’t ride you.” Javier threatened and Pacho made a motion over his mouth with his hand, as if he was zipping it shut. “Good boy.” Javier teased the man underneath him. He started roll his hips and tease Pacho to full hardness. Once he was hard, Javier opened the condom and rolled it over Pacho’s cock. He poured some lube on him before moving to ride his cock. As Pacho entered him for the second time that night, Javier knew had made the right decision.  
  
He was definitely going to be late to work tomorrow.

* * *

 


	16. Chapter 16

## Imagine:

Amado goes to Colombia to check on Elias.

* * *

 

It’s not that Amado doesn’t trust Pacho. Pacho is one of his best friends and he trust him with his life, his business, his money…but Elias is different. Elias is the little brother that he had hoped for. His other brothers were assholes, and he was closer to his sisters than he was to them, but Elias was his perfect little brother with common sense, intelligence, and his head on his shoulders. He was protective of Elias and he wouldn’t let anyone ruin him, that included Pacho.

Pacho would die before Amado allowed that to happen.

He didn’t want Pacho to think that he didn’t trust him, so he made up a bullshit reason to come to Colombia and meet with the godfathers. While he was there, he would make his way to Pacho’s home and see Elias. He’d make sure his baby brother was okay before returning to Mexico.

The first part of his plan worked. He had actually found a legitimate reason to go to Colombia. Panama rebels were interfering with their drug trafficking and he needed the blessing of the Godfathers to handle those rebels. He left Mexico on a Friday morning and arrived in Cali that afternoon. When he walked out of the airport, he was shocked by what he saw. Pacho was there, along with Manuel and Elias. Elias looked great. His skin glowed and he was draped in expensive clothing. Amado noticed the diamond bracelet on his right wrist and the silver watch on his left.

“Amado! Amado!” Elias yelled and waved Amado over. Amado walked over to them, giving Elias a hug before shaking hands with Pacho and Manuel.

“Thought you might like to see some friendly faces.” Pacho explained and Amado smiled.

“Yes, its great to see all of you.” Amado spoke before he lead to the car. All his bags were placed in the trunk before they climbed into the black SUV. Amado sat in the back with Elias and allowed the boy to talk his ear off while Pacho and Manuel rode in the front. Amado noticed how happy and healthy Elias looked, the smile never leaving his face as he talked with Amado. This pleased the Mexican narco greatly.

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at Pacho’s mansion and all went inside. The found their way to the backyard and sat out on the porch. They drank and talked for a long while before Pacho and Amado were called away to meet with Miguel and Gilberto. Amado kissed Elias on the forehead before leaving with Pacho. The second part of his plan had worked as well.

“Are you satisfied?” Pacho asked as they walked out of the house and to one of Pacho’s cars. Amado gave Pacho a confused look as the arrived at the car.

“Excuse me?” He asked.

“Are you satisfied with how I treat Elias?” He asked. “I know that’s real reason you came. You don’t need permission from us to handle some rebels.” Pacho said and Amado let out a chuckle.

“Am I that easy to see through?” He questioned and Pacho let out a laugh. “But Pacho, I’m glad you’re making Elias happy.” Amado added. “It would have been a shame if I had to kill you.” He joked and the two shared a laugh.

“Amado.” Pacho began as they got into the backseat of the SUV. “I’m glad Elias has you, someone that really cares.”

“Thank you.” Amado stated as he sat next next to Pacho. “And I’m glad Elias has you and Manuel.”

Elias deserved the happiness Pacho and Manuel gave him…and he guessed Pacho and Manuel deserved Elias.


	17. Chapter 17

## Imagine:

Pacho and Manuel tell Elias the story of how they met:

* * *

 

Elias laid naked and sweaty between both of his lovers on a Saturday night. They decided to stay in and just enjoy one another’s company instead of going out. He could feel Manuel’s lips on his neck and Pacho playing with his ass. His boys were horny, but he really wasn’t in the mood for sex. His mind was on something else entirely.  
  
“You’ve never told me how you two met.” Elias blurted out. Pacho and Manuel looked at one another before looking to Elias. “We’ve talked about everything else except that.”  
  
“Can’t we talk about that later?” Pacho questioned as he grabbed Elias and pulled his ass against his hard cock. Elias shook his head.  
  
“No, I want to know.” Elias stated and turned so he was on his back. Pacho let out a groan because he no longer had access to Elias’ perfect ass.  
  
“It’s really not much…” Manuel started but Elias shook his head.  
  
“I still want to know….even if was something as boring as meeting in a coffee shop.” Elias explained.  
  
“It’s not a boring story.” Pacho added.  
  
“Tell me and then I’ll let you have your way with me.” Elias promised.  
  
Manuel nodded. “I used to work on the street…I sold myself to make money.”  
  
“Well, this isn’t boring at all.” Elias added.  
  
Manuel let out a chuckle before he began. “I was working one night when I met Pacho…”

* * *

  
_Manuel let out a sigh as he looked at the measly forty bucks in his hand. He would have to get at least one more customer if he was going be able to buy food and pay his water bill._  
  
Manuel had just been kicked out of his family’s home for being gay, and this was his first time out in the world on his own. He had a job at the local grocery store, stocking shelves and mopping the floors, but it wasn’t enough to pay rent, utilities, and get food. He started selling himself to make ends meet. Sometimes he would make enough in one night to cover his bills for the month and then there were nights like tonight where he made little money.  
  
“You do okay tonight?” Another street worker asked him and he shook his head.  
  
“Only made forty bucks.” Manuel answered.  
  
“Yeah, me too. It’s a slow night. Weird for a Friday.” He responded.  
  
“Hey.” Another worker walked up to the them. “We’re going over to the club. Heard there were some high rollers in there tonight.” The boy said before walking off with his small group.  
  
“Wanna go?” Manuel asked the other man nodded.  
  
“Why not…”  
  
They headed a few blocks east to the club the others were talking about. They arrived just as the club was closing and people were coming out. Manuel stood under the street light with some of the other workers as people poured from the club. One by one the others around him were picked up, until there was only a couple workers left. Manuel was about to call it a night, and just go hungry tomorrow, when Pacho and his crew emerged from the club.  
  
Everyone knew Pacho Herrera, one of the Godfathers of the Cali Cartel. He ran Cali and everyone in it. Everyone knew how much he liked to show off his wealth and power, throwing money around like it was nothing. It wasn’t unusual for the man to pay for his men, laying thousands at their feet for one night in bed but Manuel didn’t need thousands, he just needed twenty dollars.  
  
Manuel watched as Pacho dismissed the other boys, one by one. He didn’t seem to be impressed with any of them. If he wasn’t impressed with them, how was he going to have a chance with the man? He took a deep breath before approaching The Godfather. The worse he could say was no, and Manuel was no stranger to rejection.  
  
Manuel started walking over to Pacho. As their eyes connected, Pacho smirked and Manuel couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He kept walking, but something behind Pacho caught his eye. A man was coming up fast from behind him. His jacket opened a bit and Manuel could see the top of a silver gun. The man started to pull it out and Manuel gasped before running over to Pacho.  
  
“Gun!” Manuel yelled as he tackled Pacho. The gun went off and Manuel felt a lightning bolt of pain through his shoulder. He landed on top of Pacho with a groan but before he could get his completely process everything, Pacho rolled them over. The Godfather shielded Manuel with his own body and then reached for his own gun. Pulling it from his waist, he fired at the shooter and killed him.  
  
Manuel reached up with his right hand to hold his left shoulder. He felt the sticky blood on his hand, confirming he’d been shot. The pain was unimaginable. He had never felt anything like this before. “Fuck…” Manuel swore. He could feel himself becoming lightheaded, and he knew he would pass out soon.  
  
“Call the ambulance!” Pacho yelled and then looked down at the beauty beneath him. “I thought we’d be on my bed in this position, not on the sidewalk.” Pacho joked and beautiful man let out a chuckle. When Pacho saw the man approach him, he knew he had to have him. He had gorgeous brown skin, a sexy body, and eyes that drew him in. He wanted him laid out across his bed, legs wrapped around his waist, and the man calling out his name.  
  
“You want me? It’ll cost you.” Manuel responded.  
  
“Whatever you want baby.” Pacho promised.  
  
“Twenty dollars.” Manuel responded and then his eyes started to slip close.  
  
“No, no, no, no. Don’t close your eyes.” Pacho said and lightly shook Manuel. Manuel’s eyes popped back open and Pacho let out a sigh of relief. “You’re eyes are so beautiful. I want to look at them, please don’t close them.”  
  
“I don’t think I can keep them open.” Manuel explained. He felt so lightheaded and like he needed a nap. “I just need a nap.”  
  
“Don’t nap yet. Not on the sidewalk.” Pacho started. “You’ll nap on expensive silk sheets from now on or, would you perfect Egyptian cotton?”  
  
Manuel chuckled. “Cotton, silk gets too hot….too messy for sex.” He said and then let out a cough.  
  
“Cotton it is, on a king size bed.” Pacho said and smiled when he heard sirens. “Just a little more, and then I’ll let you sleep. Keep your eyes open and I’ll give you the twenty dollars and more.” He promised.  
  
“Just the twenty is fine.” Manuel added. Pacho smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on Manuel’s forehead. The boss covered Manuel until the paramedics arrived. The paramedics had to pull Pacho off Manuel so they could work on him. They got him stable before transporting him. They quickly loaded him into the back of the ambulance and Pacho rode in the back with him because, Who was going to tell a Godfather what he could and could not do?  
  
“You did well baby.” Pacho praised him. “You can rest now. I’ll make sure everything is okay.” Manuel nodded and closed his eyes, quickly succumbing to his lightheadedness and falling asleep.

* * *

  
“And that’s how we met.” Manuel finished.  
  
“Oh my God, that’s so romantic.” Elias cooed.  
  
“If you say so…” Pacho added and Manuel nodded. “Now come here.” Pacho said and grabbed Elias.  
  
“Wait!” Elias yelled. “What happened at the hospital?”  
  
“I lived, obviously.” Manuel answered.  
  
“I know that.” Elias started. “I mean the next morning, what did you say to Pacho? What did Pacho say to you?”  
  
Pacho let out a sigh before starting. “I said…

* * *

  
_“Hey beautiful.” Pacho greeted Manuel as he woke up. “Your surgery was a success. You’ll be fine.”_  
  
“You’re here.” Manuel stated as he looked over at Pacho. He was wearing different clothes from last night, which meant he went home and came back to see him. He couldn’t believe Pacho Herrera would take time out of his day to be here with him.  
  
“Where else would I be?” Pacho questioned.  
  
“You’re a busy man.” Manuel added.  
  
“Not that busy for the man who saved my life.” Pacho said and Manuel gave him a small smile. Pacho reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty and handed it to Manuel. “I’m a man of my word.”  
  
Manuel chuckled as Pacho slipped the twenty into his hand. “You don’t have to. I didn’t…earn it.” Manuel said. They hadn’t had sex, so there was no reason for Pacho to pay him.  
  
“Are you kidding? You earned that and more.” He said and picked up Manuel’s hand. He pressed his lips to the back of his hand before smiling at him. “Don’t think I forgot about the sheets. I’m having them shipped in. They’ll be at the house by the time you get discharged.” He explained and Manuel’s eyes widened.  
  
“You seriously bought those sheets?” Manuel asked.  
  
“Yes and they’ll be on my king sized bed, waiting for you But first, when you get out of here, I’m gong to take you to dinner.” Pacho explained.  
  
“You’re going to woo me?” Manuel jokingly asked.  
  
“Something like that.” Pacho said and then leaned over and pressed a kiss to Manuel’s cheek. “Get some rest, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

* * *

  
“And that’s it.” Pacho finished. Elias turned to Manuel.  
  
“Was he there? When you woke up?” He asked and Manuel nodded.  
  
“Yes.” He answered and Elias kissed them both.  
  
“Okay. Now I’m ready.”  
  
“Finally.” Both men spoke as they flipped Elias onto his stomach. Elias let out a laugh before finally allowing his boys to get what they needed.  
  
“Next time.” Pacho began. “Ask these questions in the day time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!
> 
> Queenielacy.Tumblr.com


End file.
